happily NEVER after
by animeaddict787
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are finally together...but new challenges will arrive....Haruhi's grandma is there to ruin things...also things about Haruhi's past will be revealed! TAMAxHARU FOREVER!
1. First Day As a Couple

Ouran High School Host Club-Happily Never After

Ouran High School Host Club-Happily Never After

Author's note

Well as I said I hated the ending of the anime…so here's a fanfic sequel too…Alternate Ending…but you don't really need to read that to understand this story…everybody's sorta making versions on how Haruhi and Tamaki will be as a couple…I'm just making my own version…But somehow instead all of their problems coming from Tamaki's side In this story it's coming from Haruhi's side…sorta like that…well the title just couldn't think of anything else…

Chapter 1- First Day as a Couple

**Night time…Fujioka residence…Haruhi's room…**

Haruhi turned to the other direction she couldn't sleep…

The kiss she shared with Tamaki that happened only a few hours ago…was still lingering in her mind…

She made one final turn again and shut her eyes…finally the picture slowly began to disappear from her head and she finally fell asleep…

**Meanwhile…Tamaki is…**

"Haruhi…" he muttered in his sleep…kissing his pillow as if it was Haruhi and squishing it tighter…

**The next day…**

Tamaki happily knocked on the Fujioka's door

"Haruhi!"

Haruhi opened the door…she was still in her PJ's

"Tamaki-sempai?"

"Ahhh!!" Tamaki said putting his hand to his heart…and making a dramatic pose

"Nani?" **(what?)**

"Haruhi…is that all I mean to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked putting on a puzzled expression

"Am I really just a sempai, to you?!" he said putting on a pout…

"Well…you are an upperclassman…what am I supposed to call you?"

"Tamaki…just Tamaki…"

"Doushite?" **(Why?) **She asked more puzzled

"Because…….cause'… aren't I you're boyfriend?"

Haruhi turned her head in one direction…

Tears began to fill Tamaki's eyes…

"I knew it! yesterday…that wasn't Haruhi I was kissing!… this a curse!…. the devil did this!!" he said making his dramatic pose again…then he went to one corner and began to sulk

"Tamaki" Haruhi muttered

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said running to hug her

And once again Tamaki was filled with life as Haruhi yawned…

"Ok, ok I get it but not in public okay?"

"By the way…what are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked sleepily…

"And why are you in you're school uniform?"

"I came to take you to school of course!"

"Its Saturday today…"

Tamaki started to disintegrate…

"Anyways…since you're already here why don't you come in…?"

With that Tamaki's eyes lightened…then his stomach growled…

Haruhi tried to suppress her laughter…

"I was just about to make breakfast…"

Tamaki blushed a deep shade of red…

Haruhi made pancakes…

"Sorry…it's nothing special…" she said handing him three pieces…

"Iie **(no)**…anything Haruhi makes is definitely delicious!" Tamaki said smiling…

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+**_** (what he thought should have happened when he came to Haruhi's house…)**

3…2…1…0…

"Haruhi…my love…I have come for you…let as walk to school together…"

Haruhi opens door…

"Tamaki-sempai, you came all the way here just to walk to school with me" Haruhi said in an overdramatic voice that was definitely not Haruhi's voice…**(well it is Tamaki's inner mind)**

"That's right…anything for the one I love the most…' he said hugging Haruhi in a tight embrace…

"Sempai…"

"No need to call me Sempai…Tamaki is fine…"

"Tamaki" again in an overly dramatic voice…

"Haruhi…" then they…kiss…

_**+-End of Theater-+**_

"CHU!!" Tamaki said puckering his lips… **(Chu…is well you know what other people say when they kiss or something) **still imagining it in his mind…

Haruhi sweat dropped afraid to even imagine what Tamaki was thinking…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…I personally thought this chapter was funny I'm not sure if you like it though…but whatever I made this out of boredom…but it was still pretty fun to write the Tamaki mind theater…so…if you can please review and tell me what you think…


	2. An Uninvited Visitor

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…even if I have 0 reviews in this story…I really wanna make it so fine even if it's forever gonna be zero I'll never ever delete this story!...Anyways here's the next chapter…and yeah…Oto-san means father

Chapter 2-An Uninvited Visitor

Haruhi opened the door to their apartment…and saw her father…

"Oto-san, you're back already?"

Ranka didn't reply it seems he was busy reading something…

"Oto-san?"

Finally Ranka said something…

"Haruhi…come here…"

Haruhi approached him…and he held out a letter…

_Ranka and Haruhi…_

_I will be coming to Japan soon…and I intend to bring Haruhi back…_

"Grandma Kumiko…"

"It seems that old hag doesn't want to give up…" Ranka said

**The next day…on the way to the 3****rd**** music room…**

"Haruhi!!" someone called out…

Haruhi turned around that voice was all too familiar…

"Tamaki-sempai…"

"Haruhi…I thought you'd call me by my first name…when nobody's around…"

"Ah, gomenasai…Tamaki"

"Are you on your way to the host club?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's go together…" he said smiling…

"Sure"

While they were walking

"H-H-Haruhi…"

"Nani?"

"Can I hold your hand?" Tamaki said blushing a deep red

Haruhi smiled…_He seems embarrassed…_

"Hora" **(here) **Haruhi said extending her hand…

Tamaki hesistantly held it and squeezed it gently…

**Door to the music room…**

When they got there…no customers were there yet…

"You're late…" the twins said in unison…

"Could you care to explain 'that'" Kyouya said

"That?" both said

"That" Kyouya said pointing to their intertwined hands…

Both quickly let go…

"Yay! Haru-chan and Tama-chan are all lovey-dovey, ne Takashi?!" Honey said excitedly…

"Yeah" was all Mori said

"Chigaimasu…" **(you're wrong)** Haruhi said embarrassed…

"Then how about this" Kyouya held a picture of the kiss they shared during the festival…

"S-Sorewa…" **(That's…) **Tamaki began…

"Then it is true! Tama-chan and Haru-chan sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Honey said loudly

"Haruhi…why did you pick Tono?" Hikaru said **(tono means my lord or lord that's what the twins call tama, right??)**

"Yeah…of all the idiots you had to pick the most idiotic one…" Kaoru continued

"How rude!" Tamaki said

"Anyways…everybody should get ready…the customers will come soon…" Kyouya said

**The Host club is now open…**

"Princess, I couldn't see you for the whole day my heart was agonizing…" Tamaki said in his usual dramatic voice…

"Tamaki-sama" The girl said obviously smitten…

"Oi, Haruhi are you okay with 'that'?" Hikaru and Kaoru said pointing to Tamaki

"That?" Haruhi said raising an eyebrow…

"Look…Tono is flirting with all the girls…"

"It's not such a big deal…sorry I gotta go I got designations…"

"Haruhi…is too innocent…" Hikaru said…looking at Haruhi

"Well at least she doesn't get jealous easily…" Kaouru said

"Tono…" the twins said approaching Tamaki…

"Nani?"

"Is it okay flirting with all the girls like that?" they asked

"Maybe Haruhi might get jealous?" Kaoru said

Tamaki's eyes widened…

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+**_

3…2…1…0…

"Tamaki" Haruhi said in tears…

"Haruhi…"

"It's okay I understand if you like those girls more than me" Haruhi tries to run…

Tamaki grabs her hand…

"Haruhi…"

Haruhi turns around

"It hurts…to see you with all those girls…"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki pulls her into a tight hug…

"You're the only one I really love…"

Then finally Tamaki's big CHU! **(oops means big kiss)**

_**+-End of Theater-+**_

**Host club is now closed…**

Tamaki ran to Haruhi who was doing her homework…

"Haruhi" Tamaki said holding Haruhi's hand

"Sempai?" Haruhi said looking up from her notebook…

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I was making you suffer!" he said putting one of his hands to his heart…

"Eh…me suffer…?"

"Yes…you must have been agonizing when I was with those girls…"

"Not really…I wasn't even watching…"

"I see too painful to watch…"

"No I just wasn't interested…"

Tamaki starts to disintegrate…

"Anyway…I need to go home for today…" Haruhi said packing her books

"Ah! I'll take you home!!" Tamaki said full of life…

Suddenly someone opens the door…

"I'm sorry we're closed for today…" Kyouya said…

Standing at the door was an old woman…and she was smiling

Haruhi's eyes widened…

"Oba-sama" she muttered gripping her bag tighter…

_Oba-sama? _Tamaki said looking from Haruhi to the old woman with a confused expression…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Dan! Dan! Dan! Anyways that's it ok I'm not gonna deny it anymore I'd be glad if someone reviewed and wow this was a pretty long chapter…


	3. A Thing From the Past

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…I'll admit the first two chapters weren't that good especially with the little Haru and Tama moments it's just that somehow their still a new couple so I don't want to make their relationship too intense…so tell me what's your first impression of Haruhi's grandmamma, huh? Well they'll be another new character in this next chapter…

Chapter 3-Things of the Past

"Long time no see, Haruhi…" the old lady who was Haruhi's grandma said…Her grandma had gray hair and brown eyes…

"Y-yeah…" was all Haruhi said

"My… are these your friends?" she said looking at everyone else…

Kyouya knowing it was rude to just stand around was the first to greet her…

"Nice to meet you madam…my name is Kyouya Ootori he said bowing…

"It's a pleasure"

"Ah…same here madam…welcome to the Host club…" Tamaki said bowing as well then everyone else bowed except Haruhi…

"Obaa-sama, what are you doing here in Japan?"

"Isn't it obvious…I came to bring you back…"

"You know I have no intention of coming back to America…"

"Stubborn as usual…really you are too similar to your mother…"

"Anyway…I will take my leave for today I just came to see what kind of school you're at…" Granda Kimiko said taking her leave…along with two guards…

Haruhi just frowned at her…

"Haru-chan who is that?" Honey said with worry in his voice…

"Just my grandmother from my mother's side…"

"Hey she said something about taking you back?" Hikaru said

"Don't worry about that…you don't need to concern yourself with that…" Haruhi said giving a reassuring smile…

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said

"Tamaki, is that offer to walk me home still good?"

"Of course" Tamaki replied…

"Then let's go…I need to go do my homework…" Haruhi said dragging Tamaki away…

**On the way to Haruhi's house…**

"I hope you don't mind that we walked…" Haruhi said her hand intertwined with Tamaki's

"I don't mind at all" Tamaki said with a smile

"Haruhi…"

"Nani?"

They were on the street where Haruhi's house was located…

"Can I kiss you?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki's flushed face…and simply nodded…

Tamaki smiled and put both his hands on Haruhi's waist while Haruhi's hands were pressed against his chest…Tamaki had waited all too long after all those fantasies that he was having he at least wanted to have a bit of the real deal…I guess..

They kissed passionately… more than before…

Then slowly but surely Tamaki's tongue made its way to Haruhi's lips asking for entrance…and Haruhi slowly opened her mouth….

It was their first French kiss so Tamaki was the one who made the initiative after all he was the 'french' **(lame pun, I know…waah this part made me blush so much I'm not good with these kind of scenes)**

They broke apart after awhile knowing it wouldn't be good if they were seen especially by Ranka…

"Haruhi…" Tamaki muttered under his breath…

"What is it again?"

"Are you not on a good relationship with your grandmother?"

Haruhi's eyes widened by the question…

"W-Why do you ask?"

"Well because awhile ago at the host club you didn't seem too happy to see your grandmother…"

"It was that obvious, huh?"

**Elsewhere…**

"Hikaru"

"Nani?"

"Tell me…you're sad by that news, right?"

"What news?"

"Don't play dumb you know what I'm talking about…

"Honestly…yeah I am…but I can't do anything about it…but wish for Haruhi's happiness…"

**Meanwhile…on the route to the Haninozuka residence…**

"Ne, Takashi…"

"What is it, Mitsukini?"

"I'm happy that Tama-chan finally realizes his feelings…"

"Yeah" was all Mori said

"But…"

"I'm worried about Kyou-chan and everybody else…" Honey continued…

"I hope that they will try to be happy for the both of them…"

Mori gently placed his hand on Honey's shoulder...and smiled…a smile that he would only show to Honey…

"It's okay…they surely will learn to be happy for them…"

**Fujioka residence…**

"It all started when oka-san **(mom)** told obaa-sama that she had met oto-san and that she wished to marry him…" Haruhi said as Tamaki listened with a serious expression…

"Obaa-sama was against it of course, she said that all oto-san wanted was the money he would get from the Aoigiri Clan…** (Just imagine that's Kotoko's maiden name…)**

"Aoigiri…that family name seems familiar…" Tamaki said as he put one hand under his chin…

"The Aoigiri family is a family of noble blood Kimiko and Yuuhi Aoigiri established that business from scratch…in other words it was obaa-sama and ojii-sama that made that family rich…"

"They became even richer when they traveled to America and made business there as well…at least that's what I heard from Father…" Tamaki said becoming more interested and concerned with the topic…

"But right after oka-sama their first daughter was born…ojii-sama died of a disease…" Haruhi explained…

"Disease?" Tamaki said his face losing a bit of color…

"Tubercolosis…it's the same disease that killed oka-san…" Haruhi said her face trying to force a smile…

"Haruhi" Tamaki said pulling Haruhi into a hug…

Suddenly the door opened…

"Haruhi! I'm back!" it was Ranka and you could guess how angry he was when he saw Tamaki holding Haruhi and before Ranka could kill Tamaki…they decided to tell him

Why…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well as I said last time I'm not sure when I'll be able to update but there's not much reviewers so nobody probably minds…and I dunno if you actually liked that tama and haru moment…but whatever…it was enough to just write this chapter…


	4. Two Suprisesfor one person

Author's note

Author's note

This chapter is definitely gonna be more detailed I'm really trying to improve my lack of detail attitude…I'm glad that somehow there's some people who are reviewing this story…thanks a lot it gives me motivation! And I realized what little parts I gave the other characters…somehow it seems I'm really making them **(as tamaki said in one episode) homo-side characters**…hehe…but trust me it's not only Haruhi's grandma that will be a problem in this story didn't it say…Happily NEVER after…hehe…I'm so evil

Chapter 4-Two Surprises…related to one person

Tamaki had one hand under his chin trying to comprehend all the events that happened today…

_First of all Haruhi's grandmother appeared…second I had my first 'intimate' kiss with Haruhi seeing her hesitate for the first time like that was soo cute…_he said blushing a deep red…

But his blushed faded when he realized the broken conversation he had with Haruhi about her grandmother…

_I'm not on good terms with my grandmother either…but it seems…Haruhi has it even worse…_ Tamaki said as his happy face turned into a slight frown…

_But I wouldn't like to force some bad memories…_as he remembered her bringing up that the same disease that killed her grandfather was the same as her mothers…

_Mother, huh? _ He thought of his own mother for a moment…

**Elsewhere…in the Aoigiri house in Japan…**

"I will tell you my decision by phone…" Grandma Kimiko said….she was with two men who where in fancy suits…

They both nodded and bowed to her and they took their leave…**(hehe…I'm not gonna tell you who those two are you'll find out soon..but again this decision will affect Haruhi a lot!)**

**The next day…**

"Tamaki…today after school come straight home…we're going somewhere…" his father said in breakfast…

"But Father I'd like to go home with…"

"Don't ask any questions…Tamaki…" his mother interrupted while drinking her coffee…

"And the host club…"

"You can skip that, right?" her mother said in a cold tone…

"Yes…mother…father…" he muttered _I wanted to go home with Haruhi today…_he said mentally and mentally pouting **(if that's even possible…sorry my mind became a bit crazy since school started…)**

"Kyouya will be there as well…" His father said

"Yes, father…" if he was in his normal mode he might've at least asked why Kyouya was coming as well but he suddenly lost the mood…

**School…**

"Haruhi!!" a voice shouted

Haruhi didn't even need to turn around to need to realize who that loud voice belonged too…

"Ohayou, Haruhi!" Tamaki said his mood brightening when he saw her…

"Ohayou…sempai…" Haruhi said…

"Haruhi…gomen…I won't be able to walk you home today…something sudden came up today…I'm really sorry" Tamaki said bowing his head and clasping his hands together…

"It's okay I don't mind…"

_And I expected her reaction to be something like this…_

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+ **_

"Haruhi…I'm so sorry I won't be able to walk you home today…I'm truly sorry my love..."

**Again as I said like in his usual mind theater's Haruhi's voice is waay girly and dramatic…**

"Iie…its ok…" Haruhi said looking away…but her face was beginning to water…

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said putting one of his hands under Haruhi's chin and made Haruhi face him…

"Tell me…….what's wrong?"

"No…it's just spending one moment away from you…Tamaki…is torture to me…and not even being able to walk home with you…

"Haruhi!" Tamaki said pulling Haruhi into a tight hug…

"Tamaki…"

_**+-End of Theater-+**_

Tamaki sighed…something which he rarely did…if it was the usual maybe he would be in a dramatic trauma again but he was actually getting used to Haruhi's nonchalant reactions…

**Class of Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru…**

"Haruhi…"

Without even looking up he knew who the voice belonged too…as well after all she had extremely sharp senses…

"What is it, Hikaru?"

_She knew it was me even without looking at me…_Hikaru thought…

"You see I have something important to tell you later so could you come with me to the garden?"

"Sure, but why in the garden?"

"Well…because it's private…"

"Okay…I guess…" Haruhi said a bit unsure…

Kaouru observed the two of them…_Hikaru…and I thought you would wish for their happiness…_

+-**Flashback-+**

Awhile ago while Tamaki and Haruhi were talking…Hikaru and Kaouru were watching them well specifically Hikaru was the one listening and looking…

"Haruhi…gomen…I won't be able to walk you home today…something sudden came up today…I'm really sorry" Tamaki said bowing his head and clasping his hands together… they heard Tamaki say…

"What's with that?" Hikaru said in a low voice…

"Hikaru…" Kaouru said

"If that was me maybe I would've cancelled all my plans…even if I was going to meet with the queen of England…" Hikaru said more to himself than to Kaouru…

While Kaoru looked at his brother with eyes of concern…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

**Meanwile in Tamaki and Kyouya's classroom…**

Tamaki walked inside with gloomy eyes and a sad aura around him…

Everyone especially the girls looked at him with a what happened to him face...

Kyouya smirked crossed his arms…

"Hmm…let me guess something happened with Haruhi?"

Tamaki just nodded…

"You're so predictable…" Kyouya said with a smirk rather than a smile...

"But putting that aside…" Kyouya continued…

"Do you know where we're going I heard you're coming there too…"

Tamaki gained a little life…

"No I have no idea"

Suddenly the teacher entered everyone went back to their seats…

"Class is starting…please get your English books…"

_It's a problem with Haruhi again, huh? _Kyouya thought….another thing he found intriguing…_Honto __**(really)**__ that girl is so interesting…_Kyouya thought smirking again

**Skip to after school…**

"Haruhi…can we go know?" Hikaru said going to Haruhi's seat

"Sure…" then she looked around

"What?"

"Isn't Kaouru gonna come as well?"

"Iie…" was all Hikaru said

"Ah….ok"

**Meanwhile Tamaki and Kyouya are…**

"Allow me Obo-chama" **(young master…used for rich people…not sure if the spelling is obo or oboo) **the driver said opening the door…

**  
Elsewhere…**

Honey saw Hikaru with Haruhi…

"Are…isn't that…Hika-chan and Haru-chan?"

Mori looked at where Honey was pointing and said…

"Yeah"

**Meanwhile Haruhi and Hikaru…**

They were at the spot where Tamaki and Haruhi had their first kiss **(in the first chapter)** and where they played hide and seek in one episode…

"Why did you take me here, Hikaru?" Haruhi said looking around at the familiar place…

"Well…what I needed to tell you it's private…and…" Hikaru couldn't say the right words…

**Meanwhile Kaoru is…**

"Kaoru-obochama won't Hikaru-sama join you?"

"No he had something to do in school…" Kaouru said looking out of the window…_Although what you're trying to do isn't that appropriate I wish you luck…Hikaru…_

**Back to the two…**

"What where you going to tell me Hikaru?" Haruhi said looking at Hikaru a bit impatiently he had been silent for awhile…

"Well…can I ask why did you choose tono to be your boyfriend?"

"Eh? Why are you asking me that?" Haruhi asked

"Because…"

"Maybe…even though he's an idiot or a narcisst and a drama king…maybe that's what made me like him" Haruhi said with a sincere smile…somehow talking about Tamaki this way made her smile

Hikaru looked at Haruhi's face…

"And also…" Haruhi was going to continue when Hikaru suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the column…

Haruhi muttered a light 'ouch' from the impact…

"Why don't you continue?!" Hikaru shouted…

"Hikaru?"

"Just continue…I mean you can continue saying how much you like him and how he's a lot better than me!" His grip on Haruhi's shoulders becoming stronger…

"I didn't say he was better than you…" Haruhi said keeping her composure…

"Then why did you choose him!?"

"I already answered that"

Hikaru was on the verge of tears…

_It's the first time I've seen him cry…_Haruhi thought…

"Hikaru…" Haruhi said trying to move her shoulders from Hikaru's tight grasp…

Instead of loosening his grip it became tighter and then…Hikaru pressed his lips against hers…

Haruhi's eyes widened she tried to move but Hikaru now moved his hands on her small waist and hugged her tightly

Hikaru closed his eyes he had wanted this kiss for so long…When he opened his eyes he realized what he did…

He quickly released his grip on her waist and muttered a 'sorry'

Haruhi didn't reply…she grabbed her bag which was dropped on the floor…

Then she finally spoke in an angry voice…

"Hikaru, I know you and Kaoru think of me as your toy but you're going to far…"

Hikaru's eyes widened…

"That's…..not…..the…reason…."

"Then what is?"

"I..."

"You?"

"I…"

"You what?" Haruhi said her voice becoming more impatient

"I love you!" he shouted

Haruhi's eyes widened

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…can you guess who the two people Haruhi's granma talked too?? And I know they're OOC but I can't help it flame me or whatever…but I promise I'll never ever delete this story its special! Somehow I ended it in a cliffhanger…so sorry to those who don't like cliffhangers…


	5. The Second Surprise

Author's note

Author's note

Hehe…I updated so fast…somehow I can't leave this story alone well somehow that's the effect also if you're writing a first fanfic for a certain category…The second surprise will be revealed in this chapter…and for me it's really interesting…hehe…I was actually happy about the last chapter…I mean it was the first time that I had made such a chapter with so much detail and so many events…

Chapter 5-The Second Surprise…

Haruhi ran…she didn't know where she was running...after that Hikaru had left…_I love you…_those words were still echoing in her ear…

**Meanwhile Hikaru…**

_And I didn't even walk her home…_Hikaru said his school bag drapped over his back while he walked…

**Back to Haruhi…**

Without knowing Haruhi ended up in the entrance of the school gate…

Haruhi stopped running seeing the passing cars at the front gate…

_I ended up here…_

Then a car stopped in front of the gate…

Two men in black suits and with shades approached Haruhi…

"Haruhi-sama, I presume?"

"What do you want?" Haruhi said raising an eyebrow at the suspicion men…

"Your grandmother sent us…" the other one said

"Granmother?" Haruhi said

"What does she want this time?"

"Your grandmother asked us to bring you to the Aoigiri house today…"

"Like I'll go with you…please excuse me" Haruhi said walking pass them…

"Kimiko-sama also said that if you didn't come with us peacefully we will have to involve your father…"

"My father?" Haruhi said turning around

"Yes…the place where your father works is owned by the Aoigiri family…"

Not wanting any trouble Haruhi sighed and said…

"Fine…I'll go with you…."

**Meanwhile Tamaki and Kyouya…**

They were sitting on the couch…they were in a big house…everything was high class and all were somehow easily breaking kinds of decorations…** (But they're probably used to that so no need to emphasize…**

Their father's were sitting opposite to them…drinking a cup of tea…

Tamaki made the move to ask where they were…_I didn't give up my going home with Haruhi just to be in someone else's house drinking tea…_he thought pouting mentally…

"Father, why did you bring us here?"

"I'd like to know as well" Kyouya said

"You both don't get it, do you?" Kyouya's father said

"You'll find out soon…" Tamaki's father said with a small smile on his lips…

"Sorry to keep you waiting…" An old woman appeared at the door…

Tamaki and Kyouya's eyes widened…they definitely recognized the old woman

**Elsewhere…**

**Hitachiin mansion…Kaouru's room…**

Somebody knocked on the door…

"Who is it?" Kaouru asked

The door opened…

"Hikaru!"

**Back to Haruhi…**

She got down from the car and she looked at the huge mansion…_Just as expected from the Aoigiri family…_

Then two maids opened the door for her…

"We have been waiting for you…Haruhi-sama…"

"Please come with us…" the other said…

Then both dragged her to who knows where

"Hey…where are you taking me?" Haruhi said looking at the two…

"Just somewhere…" both answered in unison with a sly smile that made Haruhi a bit uncomfortable…

**Meanwhile…**

The brown eyes…the somewhat gray/silver hair…it was no mistake it was Haruhi's grandmother…

Everyone stood up to greet her…

"Kimiko-san, it's a pleasure to see you again…" Tamaki's father said bowing and kissing her hand…

"The same here…" Kyouya's father said bowing also…

Kimiko just smiled

"Kyouya, introduce yourself…" Mr. Ootori said

"You as well Tamaki"

Kyouya quickly regained his composure and bowed…

"Nice to meet you, my name is Kyouya Ootori…desu…"

"It's very nice to see you again…" Tamaki continued

"Yes, I never thought you would be the same persons…" Kimiko said…

"Oh…have you met each other before?" Suoh Yuzuru said **(was it Yuzuru I'm not sure…if it's not does anybody know the first name of Tamaki's father??)**

"Yes…I have seen the little club they formed with my granddaughter…"

"You mean the Host club I presume…" Kyouya's father said

"Yes, but I don't believe I've catched the name of the young man over there" she said looking to Tamaki

"Oh…I'm Tamaki Suoh…desu…" he said bowing still a bit shocked…

"I presume your father's didn't tell you why you're both here…" Kimiko said with her smile that was getting freaky…

Suddenly the door opened and a maid came in…

"Excuse me but the young miss is ready now…"

Then both doors opened…and the sight In front of them made them all turn there…with somewhat bewildered eyes…

It was Haruhi she was in a white dress with a long pink ribbon on the left side…that was just above her knees…her hair was in two diamond-stunted hairclips…she had pure white pearl earrings…and she had a little bit of light colored lipstick…

And everyone thought yes I mean everyone…thought she was without a doubt and absolutely BEAUTIFUL…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…updating twice…and if someone is wondering don't they just usually classify Haruhi as kawaii (cute) or really kawaii…but this time it was beautiful a sort of more matured term…hehe…you know for impact…sorry if this was a bit short…couldn't think of much to write…so anyways if you can please review…


	6. Another Visitor?

Author's note

Author's note

I haven't updated for awhile…sorry to those who actually mind…I was reading a manga of Vampire Knight and I just had to finish it! I guess I've grown a liking to vampire-themed stories like that and Blood+…I even like Moonlight which isn't even an anime anymore…hehe…VAMPIRES RULE!! Plus I fell in love with Kaname at first sight...kyaa!! He's so handsome…well enough about that…here's the next chapter…

Chapter 6-Premonition of a Storm

Haruhi approached them…

"Haruhi…" Was all Tamaki could say…

_Not bad…_Kyouya thought smirking and pushing his glasses…

"Sempai-tachi…" **(Plural of sempai…)**

"Haruhi-san, do you just plan to stand there…" Kimiko said

"Obaa-sama, why did you bring me here? And why are they here?" Haruhi said with a frown…

"Now…calm down…Why don't you all sit down…"

Everybody obeyed…except Haruhi…she remained standing

"Haruhi-san please sit down…I'll properly explain…"

Haruhi obeyed and sat down next to Tamaki…

Tamaki glanced at Haruhi he was going to say something but when he saw Haruhi's somewhat irritated and serious expression he closed his mouth…

"I invited Suoh-san and Ootori-san here because one of their sons will be your fiancée…"

Tamaki's eyes widened..._ Fiancée!_

**I know it's not the time but…**

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+**_

Wedding song plays…Tamaki is wearing

"You may know kiss the bride…" the priest declared

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said holding Haruhi's cheek

"Tamaki…" Haruhi said puckering up her lips…

_**+-End of Theater-+**_

"CHU!!" Tamaki said aloud…

"Tamaki…" his father said…

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"That is not for you to decide…" Haruhi said eyeing her grandmother

"You have no right to oppose me…" her grandmother said

Haruhi stood up…her grandmother had crossed the line…

"Obaa-sama I do not intend for you to choose who I will marry"

"You're just like Kotoko…so stubborn…"

"I'll consider that a compliment…" Haruhi said smirking

Kimiko's eyes narrowed…

"Haruhi-san…you will marry one of these men whether you like it or not..."

"I have no intention of being your doll to control…just like you tried to control oka-san…"

A small but sly smile formed on Kimiko's lips…

"Try me…"

"Now…if you'll excuse me…" Haruhi said turning back not even bothering to bow…

"Haruhi-san…it's not over yet…" her grandmother said before Haruhi slammed the door…

_And I remained quiet that whole time…_Tamaki thought…as he frowned…

"Ootori-san, Suoh-san, I'm sorry my granddaughter is very stubborn…"

"Iie…please don't mind that" Kyouya's father said

"But is Haruhi-chan really ok with an arranged marriage…" Yuzuru said remembering that he was in that situation

"Regardless of whether she's okay or not doesn't matter Haruhi-san is the only remaining heir of the Aoigiri family…"

Tamaki clenched his fist trying to suppress his anger…

Kyouya noticed Tamaki's attitude changes…

_What a predictable person…but somehow today's events are really becoming interesting…_Kyouya thought as he pushed his glasses again…

**Hitachiin mansion…**

"I'm the worst…" Hikaru said…

"No what you did was natural…" Kaoru said trying to comfort his brother…

"Haruhi must hate me now…"

"Haruhi's not the type to hate or bear a grudge against someone that easily…"

"Kaouru…" Hikaru said looking at his brother…

"You should just apologize to her, I'm sure she'll understand…" Kaoru said smiling

Hikaru nodded

**Fujioka residence…**

"I see so she said something like that…" Ranka said

"That old lady doesn't know when to give up…" he added

Haruhi nodded

"But Haruhi…"

"What?" Haruhi said looking at his father which now had a demonic expression

"That brat…he just remained quiet….for…the whole time…!"

"Eh?"

"I knew it that kid has no right to become your boyfriend!!"

Suddenly Haruhi's cell phone rang…

_Tamaki…_

"Moshi moshi…"

"Haruhi?" his voice didn't have its usual energy

"What's wrong why are you calling at this time?"

"I just wanted to know…if you're feeling okay…" he said in a sad voice

Haruhi smiled…

"I'm okay…and sorry for suddenly leaving like that…I was just so frustrated" Haruhi said keeping her voice down so that her father wouldn't hear her…

"Haruhi I'm sorry…"

"Baka…why are you apologizing?"

"Because I couldn't even say anything…"

"It's not your obligation to say anything…actually I'm grateful that you kept quiet…I'm glad that you let me speak for myself…"

"Really?" Tamaki said and Haruhi could feel that he was becoming energetic again…

"Really…" Haruhi said smiling

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you!!" he shouted then he hanged up…

Haruhi blushed and smiled…_Arigatou…Tamaki…_

**Ootori mansion…**

_Fiancée huh? _Kyouya thought while he was typing on his laptop…a smirk on his lips once again…

Kyouya typed…**Aogiri family background**

"The Aoigiri clan/family…" he read aloud

"Is a family of noble blood…part of the direct lineage of the family of Japan's first emperor…The clan's power increased when they moved to America…thus they became a worldwide known clan…The current leader of the clan is Kimiko Aogiri and Yuuhi Aoigiri…but Yuuhi Aoigiri recently died from an illness about 3 years ago…as of know Kimiko Aoigiri is the clan's head…They only had one child…Kotoko Aoigiri which recently married…she is now Kotoko Fujioka…Kotoko-san was supposed to be the successor and marry a rich business partner of the Aoigiri's but rumor's say that she refused the nobles proposal and married a commoner…and is said that they have one child…"

_Interesting…_

**Elsewhere…**

"An arranged marriage, huh?" Yuzuru said remembering how he was in the same situation before and now…

_And now it's my son…when will my mother be satisfied?_ He thought knowing that this was another plan of his mother…and that she was the one who formed the deal with Haruhi's grandmother…

**NARITA airport…**

"All passengers thank you for flying with Japan airlines…We hope you enjoy you're trip to Japan…"

A girl with long black hair and gold eyes…smiled…

"I'm finally here…"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Ok I know the girl sounds suspicious but she's not an enemy, okay? And in case someone's being confused here's the story so far…**Haruhi and Tamaki are a new couple! Yay! Everything seems alright until Haruhi's grandmother appears to ruin things! Not only that but will Hikaru be able to accept that they're together? And it seems Kyouya also feels something towards Haruhi…what could it be?? Can Honey and Mori help?? And will this new character make things better or worse?? FIND OUT!! **I dunno with you guys but I personally liked this chapter!! It's one of the best that I made


	7. Another Visitor and another problem?

Author's note

Author's note

Wow! I'm glad that people are reviewing this story somehow even though it's bit by bit…anyways to those who actually cared that I didn't update school is soo tiring I've got a nightmare Filipino teacher! And Algebra is making my head spin! And as for Social Studies…BORING! With a capital B! I'm already counting the days till the next summer vacation! Being A FRESHMAN is not FRESH at all!! Anyways putting that aside…here's the chapter…

Chapter 7-Another Visitor and maybe another problem?

Haruhi was walking to school with Tamaki and their hands were intertwined…

Tamaki smiled…even though he had only missed it for one day Haruhi's somewhat cold hand…

Haruhi also held on to Tamaki's warm hand…

Here thoughts were at peace right now…until…

_I love you! _Hikaru's words suddenly echoed in her ear…

She stopped in her tracks with wide eyes…

"Haruhi?"

That voice caused her to snap out of it a bit…

"Ah…gomen…" she said then she began walking with Tamaki again…_I can't tell him that…even though he's an idiot he'll surely get mad at him…_

But she somewhat smiled and remembered that an angry Tamaki always helped solve problems…

She smiled…

"Ne, Tamaki?"

"Nani?"

"You better listen because I won't say this a second time…"

"Eh?"

Haruhi whispered something in his ear…and just at that time a car passed by but Tamaki heard it clearly…

He smiled…

Then he bowed…and took Haruhi's hand and kissed it…

"It's my pleasure" he said and somehow this time it wasn't all acting and hosting it was his true and honest feelings…

"That's sappy…" Haruhi said laughing at Tamaki's old fashioned way…

They were about 300 meters away from school…it would be bad if someone saw them…so they were going to part here at they're usual parting place which was beneath a Cherry Blossom tree…

Before parting Tamaki gave Haruhi a light kiss on the lips…

**Classroom of Haruhi…**

Haruhi walked inside…she saw Kaoru and Hikaru on their seats…

Kaoru waved and said good morning but Hikaru remained quite not even facing her…

"Ohayou, Kaouru…"

"Ohayou, Haruhi!"

"Ohayou…Hikaru…"

"Ohayou"

**Meanwhile classroom of Mori and Honey…**

"Ne, Takashi come with me later I found a great cake shop!"

"Yeah" Mori said smiling a smile that only Honey would see…

"Everyone please take your seats…" the teacher entered…

"We have a new transfer student today…please come in" the teacher continued…

A girl with long black hair and gold eyes…walked inside…all the guys blushed…

And they started murmuring…

"What a cutie" one said whistling

"Too bad look at her she's flat-chested…

The girl heard this comment…

"That's what everyone says!" she said pouting and all the guys thought…_still…damn cute!_

"Please introduce yourself…"

"Hi! I'm Yuuki Kurosoka nice to meet you all!" **(for effect imagine the nice to meet you was said in english..)**

"You're seat is right there next to Morinozuka…"

"Hai" she said smiling…

"Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah" was all Mori said…

On the other hand Honey was enthusiastic…

"Nice to meet you Yuu-chan!"

Yuuki smiled…

"You're so kawaii!!"

She said and she stood up and hugged Honey…

Honey didn't mind…he smiled as well…

"I don't mean to interrupt your moment but please sit down…" the teacher said…

"Hai!" both replied breaking apart…

"That boy is so kawaii!" she said sitting down…more to herself than to Mori…

Somehow he couldn't help but smile at this comment…

**Lunch time…**

**Classroom of Tamaki and Kyouya…**

Tamaki stood up from his chair he had been waiting for lunch…he always ate lunch with Haruhi in the cafeteria even though they couldn't be all lovey-dovey it was still nice…

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+**_

"Here darling I made this for you!" Haruhi said giving Tamaki a bento with a heart shape…

"Thank you so much sweetie…" Tamaki said taking the bento and he tasted it…

"This is so good!"

"I especially worked hard on it; it's filled with all my love for you!" Haruhi said with a smile…

_**+-End of theater-+**_

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said…

"Nani, Kyouya?" he said with enthusiasm…

"I need to tell you something…let's go…" Kyouya said standing up from his chair

"Y-yeah…"Tamaki said somehow Kyouya's tone was serious…_Kyouya's mood somehow destroyed my moment…_

**Meanwhile…**

Yuuki the new transfer student had a bento box with her…she was about to sit alone when…

"Yuu-chan!" a voice called…

_Ah! The cute boy! _Yuuki said smiling and approaching Honey and Mori…

"Yuu-chan why don't you join us?"

"Sure, if you don't mind" she said sitting right next to Mori and facing Honey…

"By the way what's your name?"

"Haninozuka Mitsukini…but just call me Honey, ne!"

"Yeah…Honey-chan!"

**Back to Kyouya and Tamaki…**

Tamaki's eyes were wide…

"W-What did you just say?"

Kyouya smirked…and somehow it seemed kinda evil

"I meant it…I'm going to steal Haruhi…" and with that he walked away…

Tamaki's eyes remained wide…and he lowered his head…and said in a serious voice that wasn't at all Tamaki-like…

"Like I'll let you…"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe is the name familiar? Yuuki Cross from Vampire Knight but again I made the personality completely different or somewhat different her role will be quite big in some chapters…and as for Kyouya's last line don't jump to conclusions after all that could mean a lot of different interpretations but it's obvious no matter what interpretation Tamaki would never allow it! Kyaa!! So sweet!


	8. Another Visitor part 2

Author's note

Author's note

I'm trying to update more while it's a Friday and my mind is at rest…hehe….well right now I'm lazy to make a long author's note…and since the first chapter I forgot to put a disclaimer here it is…I DON'T OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB…but I do wish I could own Tamaki and Kyouya!

Chapter 8-Another Visitor part 2

**Host club…**

Yuuki was walking to the Host club…_I'll surely find her here! _She said as she opened the door to the host club…all of them were wearing tuxedos…it was a formal cosplay today…

"Irashaimasen" **(Welcome!)-sorry I don't know the spelling…**

"Eh?"

"Yuu-chan!" Honey said approaching her…

"Honey-chan, you're a member of this club?"

Honey nodded excitedly…

Haruhi's eyes were widened…

"Yuuki" she muttered

"Haru?" she said as she approached Haruhi…

"What are you doing here you're supposed to be In America?"

"What is it wrong to visit?" she said pouting…

"No…it's just that it's so sudden…"

"Haruhi…who is she?" Tamaki asked…

"Ah…my friend from America…Yuuki"

"Best friend!" Yuuki said winking…

"Yeah what she said" Haruhi said nonchalantly…

Tamaki went first…

"It's such an honor to meet such a beautiful lady" he said giving her a rose…

Yuuki stared at the rose instead of accepting it gracefully…she accepted it but then she accepted it and crushed its petals…

"Wrong move, sempai" Haruhi said

"Eh?"

"People like you…" Yuuki began in a dark voice with a dark aura around her…

"I hate old class people who look like perverted Frenchmen!" she said with a demonic face…

_Scary…and I am French but I'm not perverted!_

"Uwaah! Yuu-chan's so scary!" Honey said going to Mori

"Calm down…Yuuki…yes we all know that Kaname is a lot better than him" Haruhi said

Then suddenly her face lightened…

"Compared to Kaname-sempai, you're useless, narcisst, a phony and not a gentleman!" Those words stabbed Tamaki right at the heart! Then he began making his hamster home again…

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+**_**(what he thought the negotiations with Yuuki should have gone..)**

"It's nice to meet you princess…"

"Oh my you are such a gentlemen" Yuuki said in an overdramatic voice…accepting the rose…

"I'm sorry princess but I already belong to Haruhi…" Tamaki said proudly…

"Of course I understand that…I know you are the right person for her…" Yuuki said smiling

_**+-End of Theater-+**_

"Kaname-sempai?" both twins asked

"Her boyfriend…" Haruhi explained…

"Speaking of that, Haru are one of these guys your boyfriend?" Yuuki said grinning…

With the mention of boyfriend Tamaki lighted up…

"That would be me!" he said proudly…

Yuuki's face became dark again…

"What…the perverted French!"

"Ahh!!" Tamaki said and he fell to the floor again…

Yuuki ignored him…and approached Haruhi…

"Haru are you serious why the hell him!?"

"Actually I don't know myself…" Haruhi said

And with that Tamaki made more poses of agony…whatever you call them…

"Our customers will be here soon" Kyouya said looking at the clock…

"Oh yeah, Yuuki you should go…" Haruhi said

"No way had it taken me days before I convinced Kaname to let me stay here…so for today I'll be your customer…" she said winking again…

"Goody" Haruhi said sarcastically…

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said…

"Pull yourself together…customers will be here soon"

Tamaki stood up…and held the crumpled rose…_I'll find a way!_

_Interesting _Kyouya thought…

While Haruhi and Yuuki were talking…

All the girls who wanted to designate Haruhi were turning green with jealousy…

"That girl she seems so close to Haruhi-kun"

"Yeah…don't tell me she's his girlfriend!?"

**Haruhi and Yuuki's conversation…**

"Everyone's busy right now so tell me the real reasons why you're here I know that's not all" Haruhi said with an all-knowing look

Yuuki smirked…

"Haru's so smart"

"It's because I heard that the old hag Kimiko's back in town" she said with a different voice than her usual cheerful voice this side was the only side she showed to Haruhi…

"It's amazing how you're attitude can change so easily…"

"That old hag if she wants to bother you again…"

"That's exactly what she's trying to do…" Haruhi said

"Stubborn, huh?"

"Well enough about that…so tell me that French pervert's really your boyfriend?!"

Haruhi nodded…

"Oh Gosh!"**(for effect 'said in english')**

"Is it that unbelievable…"

"So…how far have you gone huh, A, B or C??"

"Huh, A, B or C??" Haruhi didn't get it…

"You know kissing, touching or already making love" she said with a sly smile

Haruhi blushed…but she regained composure…

"Well…maybe I guess A…"

"Wow and I thought it was C for sure" she said winking

"I should be the one asking that" Haruhi said…

"Is it that obvious?" Yuuki asked blushing as well…

"Yup I can read you like a book"

"But I'm glad…" Yuuki said…

"Eh?"

"I'm glad Haru has found someone to love…"

"Tell me Haru…" Yuuki began…

"What?"

"Do you think the french-pervert is the only one who has feeling for you?"

Suddenly she remembered Hikaru…

"Y-yeah…" she said unsurely…

"You're still bad at lying" Yuuki said

"I know it's not only him…even the glasses guy seems interested in you…"

"You mean Kyouya-sempai?"

"No way…" Haruhi said knowing it was impossible…_He wouldn't gain anything from me…_

"But I heard that you were engaged to either the pervert and the glasses guy" Yuuki said

"How did you know that?"

Yuuki winked…

"The Kurosaka family and the Aoigiri family always confide in each other"

"I see so maybe now the whole clan knows about it…"

"I guess…but everyone's just afraid to oppose since the hag's power as leader and as Yuuhi-shi's **(shi is a higher term than sama I think…) **wife is still powerful…"

"But it wouldn't be so bad to lead the clan after all" Haruhi said

"What?"

"Since if I lead I can assign a new leader…"

"That works but as long as that old hag is still breathing she won't allow it…"

Then the doors of the host club opened…Two men in black appeared…

"We have come for Haruhi Fujioka" they said letting themselves in…

Haruhi stood up...Yuuki also stood up…

"What do you want?"

"You're grandmother wishes to see you"

Haruhi sighed…

"Fine I'll go I'll go" she said walking to them…

Yuuki followed…

One of the men said…

"Who might you be?"

"Yuuki Kurosaka I'm sure Kimiko-sama will still recognize me I'm the daughter of Chairman Kurosaka…I'd like to greet her as well"

"Very well" The other replied…

"And Tamaki Suoh-san and Kyouya Ootori-san are requested to come as well…"

Tamaki excused himself from the ladies and Kyouya looked up from his laptop and closed it…

And they followed as well…And the one's left on the room were left to wonder what would happen…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Sorry if I'm not updating that often I have no idea what to write here…it's soo hard to think of something to write…I'm really experiencing writer's block…somehow…sorry If there wasn't much romance in this chapter and sorry if the humor is bad…and I know Yuuki is completely different from her attitude in the anime/manga but I just used her name and changed Kurosu/Cross to Kurosaka…ehehe


	9. Confrontations

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…sorry I wasn't able to update for awhile I was really having a case of WRITER'S BLOCK or whatever you call it…hehe…and I was watching the episodes of Ouran again…I wrote this on Monday because I was forbidden to use the internet…so I made myself busy with writing and typing new chapters…anyways here's the next chapter…and I'm still thinking when I'll make Kaname appear…and sorry I'm changing Yuuki's long hair to a bit longer than shoulder level that's still long hair, right and her eyes sorry for the inconvenience but I'm making them ruby red…hehe…I just thought that if I changed her appearance to gold eyes and super long hair that wouldn't seem yuuki-like…hehe

Chapter 9-Confrontations

Haruhi and everyone else were in a limo…

Yuuki held on to Haruhi's hand…

"It's gonna be ok Haru"

Haruhi nodded…

"Like I said…" Kyouya began in a low voice that only Tamaki could hear…

"I'll get Haruhi someway…" Tamaki looked at Kyouya…

"Over my dead body…"

"But tell me would you be able to oppose your grandmother?"

Tamaki flinched at the mention of his grandmother…

"You lost your mother because you obeyed your grandmother's orders…so…don't make the same mistake with Haruhi…"

"I'll never give Haruhi to anyone…even if it's Kyouya"

Kyouya smirked…_We'll see about that…_

When they entered the vast mansion…two maids approached Haruhi again…

"Haruhi-sama we are here to dress you up today…"

"These clothes are fine…"

"You're grandmother insists there will be a party today…and you're grandmother wishes you to cooperate…"

"Yada" **(no or no way I think)**

"Haruhi-san you don't want trouble with your father's work don't you?" and there was the old hag…Kimiko herself…

"Obaa-sama…"

"My, so Kurosaka-ojou-sama is also here…"

"Hai, Kimiko-sama it's nice to see you again" Yuuki said bowing…_I hate acting like this…_

"Then dress her as well…" Kimiko said…

"I appreciate it" Yuuki said…

"As for you Tamaki-san and Kyouya-san you're fathers have brought matching white suits for the two of you…you will attend the party today as Haruhi-san's fiancée candidates"

"We understand" Kyouya said bowing and Tamaki just bowed…_She's trying to blackmail Haruhi…but introduce us as fiancée candidate!_

**Again it's not the time but…**

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+**_

Again…Haruhi was in a white dress while Tamaki is wearing a white tux…

Everyone was throwing rice at them…saying

"LONG LIVE THE HAPPY COUPLE!"

"Tamaki" Haruhi said and looking into Tamaki's eyes…

"Haruhi my love…"

_**+-End of theater-+**_

**Elsewhere…**

"We're home!" the twins said in unison…

Their mother approached them…

"You two should get changed were attending a party of a famous business partner…"

**Elsewhere on the other side of town…**

"Ne, Takashi do you know where we're going?"

Mori shook his head…

**Back to Haruhi and Yuuki…**

They put a ribbon on Yuuki's hair and also her dress was pink with a lot of red ribbons and her ankles also had ribbon-tied ruby gemed sandals…and she had red lipstick …and blood-red pearl earrings…_The old hag doesn't have a bad fashion sense…_

Meanwhile they put a strapless dress on Haruhi…the whole dress was white with another layer of yellow…this time it was reaching up to the floor…they fixed her hair and put a small tiara on her head…they gave her diamond-stutted earings…her hair's bangs were fixed at the back of the tiara…and they gave her gloves reaching up before her elbow…

Yuuki smiled at her bestfriend…

"The French-pervert will get a nose bleed for sure!"

Haruhi smirked…

"I'm sure even the cold and composed Kaname would get a nose-bleed seeing you like this…"

Yuuki smiled dreamily…

_**+-Yuuki's inner mind theater-+ **_**(what! It's a fanfic so you can write whatever you want…)**

Kaname kissed Yuuki's hand…

"Yuuki you look beautiful tonight"

"Kaname-sempai…"

"Dance with me"

Yuuki blushed…

"H-Hai" then she took Kaname's outstretched hand

_**+-End of theater-+**_

"Kyaa!! Kaname-sempai!"

Haruhi sweatdropped…

Tamaki and Kyouya were among the guests already…

"I wonder where they took Haruhi?"

Kyouya smirked…and pushed his glasses to his nose again…

"We'll find out soon…"

Then they heard a very familiar voice…

"Tama-chan, Kyou-chan!"

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai" Tamaki said

"So tono and everyone else is here as well" the twins said…

Then suddenly there was a feedback from the speakers…

Next thing you know Kimiko was already holding the microphone…

"Isn't that Haruhi's grandmother?" Kaouru asked

"She's the famous business partner that mother was talking about?" Hikaru said shocked to see the old lady…

"GOOD EVENING EVERYONE"

"TODAY WE ARE HERE TO CELEBRATE A SPECIAL EVENT" Kimiko began…

"She's putting on that I'm happy to see everyone act" Another voice said and there was Yuuki…

"Yuu-chan!"

"Hiya everybody!"

"Yuu-chan you're so kawaii!!"

"Thanks Honey you don't look too bad yourself"

"My granddaughter…Haruhi…who I have been looking for quite a long time now…I have finally found her…"

"Today we are celebrating my finding of her for more than 10 years now…please welcome my one and only granddaughter…the Aoigiri clan's precious treasure…Haruhi"

The spotlight moved to the stairs and there was Haruhi…everyone was awed by her appearance…but there was one who was more than awed…Kyouya just smirked…_pretty good…_

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+ **_**(how haruhi looks in his eyes right now)**

As Haruhi walked down the stairs it seemed like her dress was sparkling…and the tiara on her head as well…and the flowers near the stairs blended with her perfectly…

"Haruhi" he muttered

_**+-End of theater-+**_

And just for once when he thought he didn't break out with his emotions…his nose started to bleed!

"Ahh!" he said looking for some tissue…

Yuuki sighed…_I thought so…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Wow! I don't know with you people but I liked this chapter…and the next one will be more intense and maybe better than this…well that's my opinion and the yuuki inner mind theater just popped into my head…this is what boredom can actually do to you!


	10. A Night to Remember

Author's note

Author's note

Sorry if I haven't updated In awhile school was so stressing and I just recently finished reading Alice 19th manga by Yuu Watase…hehe…and so far it's my favorite among all of them…as much as like to make this longer have no time…

Chapter 10-A Night to Remember

Haruhi walked down the stairs…everyone was looking at her…

Kimiko smiled...

While Tamaki was still trying to suppress his nose bleed…Kyouya took this opportunity and approached Haruhi…

"May I have this dance?"

Haruhi with a fake voice said…

"My pleasure" and took Kyouya's hand…

**Meanwhile Tamaki is…**

_Kyouya you're so bad! Taking advantage of my nose bleed! _He said as he wiped the final traces of blood…

"Just as I thought you are a pervert…" Yuuki said standing next to him…

"Yuuki-san…"

"You should be careful, or your princess will get stolen by another prince…"

Tamaki throwed the tissue he was using…

"I'll never allow that!"

Yuuki smiled…

"Then…go…"

And Tamaki then began to approach them through the other people dancing…

**The twins are…**

"I never expected Haruhi to be from a rich family…" Kaouru said

"Yeah…but you have to admit…she looks…pretty…" Hikaru said…looking at her dancing with Kyouya…_I'll get a chance somehow to apologize today…_

**Mori and Honey…**

"Ne, Takashi isn't Haru-chan super kawaii!" Honey said

"Yeah" Mori said smiling…the Haruhi now was definitely different from the usual one…

**Kyouya and Haruhi are still dancing…**

"I never imagined you can look good with the right kind of clothes" Kyouya said in a voice that only Haruhi could hear…

"I'm not comfortable with these clothes" Haruhi said…

Then Kyouya whispered something to her ear…

"The well-mannered and well-bread nature doesn't suit you…you look better when you don't act to classy…"

Haruhi made a face…

"I don't have a choice…if I act miserable hear obaa-sama will think of something to make it even…"

Then Kyouya let go of her…and kneeled and kissed her hand…

"That dance was fun, princess…"

Somehow Haruhi couldn't help but blush a teensy bit not even Tamaki called her that…

Then Kyouya bowed and left her…

Then before Haruhi knew it somebody else grabbed her hand…

"It's a shame I couldn't be the first dance, but may I have the honor of being the second…"

Haruhi looked at the one saying the sappy words it was none other than…

"Tamaki-sempai"

Tamaki smiled…he led Haruhi to the dancefloor again…

Then he whispered in her ear…

"We're not in school…so please don't address me so formally…

Haruhi smiled Tamaki was sort of making her less stressed with her manners and etiquette…

"Tamaki…"

Then Tamaki twirled her slowly…

"Haruhi…I can feel that you're tense…"

"You can tell?"

"Just relax…I want the both of us to enjoy this dance…"

Haruhi smiled…_childish…but…somehow always knows the right words to say…_

After they had finished…Hikaru approached them…

"Tono, can I borrow Haruhi for awhile…"

Tamaki nodded…_I guess I just can't monopolize her for the whole night…_

Then Hikaru and Haruhi began to dance…

"I'm sorry…" Hikaru began…

"It's okay…let's just forget it ever happened…"

Then suddenly there was a feedback from the microphone and once again…Kimiko was on the stage…

"Everyone I'm sorry to interrupt you but I just cannot control my happiness of seeing my granddaughter again…"

"So…" she continued…

"Haruhi, I'd like it if you played a song on the violin…"

Haruhi and Hikaru stopped dancing…all eyes were on Haruhi…

And everyone in the host club…thought…_Haruhi plays violin?? _

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I know short I couldn't think of much to write there'll be a part 2 of this but maybe I'll still be able to update next week or something…anyways…that's about all…and maybe some of them are OOC sorry about that…and yes Haruhi really does play the violin…


	11. A Night to Remember part 2

Author's note

Author's note

Sorry if the last chapter was a bit short but I'm making up for it by updating fast…and Haruhi playing the violin was just something I thought of…sorry if it doesn't fit her image I was inspired to make her play the violin by La Corda D'oro or Kin'iro no Corda…but somehow this is something that will benefit Tamaki a bit…anyways here's part 2 of the party!

Chapter 11-A Night to Remember part 2

"I'd like to hear my granddaughter's violin…it always manages to comfort me…" Kimiko continued…

"Haruhi, you play the violin?" Hikaru asked

Haruhi didn't answer…instead she looked at Hikaru

"Sorry Hikaru, I gotta go…" she said and let go of Hikaru's hand…and walked to the front stage with the spot light

**The other host club members…with Yuuki**

"Haru-chan plays the violin, amazing!" Honey said

Mori only nodded…

"I never knew that…" Tamaki said

"She wanted to keep this a secret as much as possible…" Yuuki said to herself more than to Tamaki…

Kyouya just pushed his glasses and smirked…

"She is certainly a multi-talented person…"

**Meanwhile…**

Two butlers gave Haruhi a golden violin…

Haruhi took the violin put it under her chin…her form was perfect…straight and good hand position…good elbow length…

Haruhi breathed in and out…and began to play…

Tamaki…listened to the song…just by the first few notes he knew this song all to well…

"Schubert's Ave Maria" he said…he remembered this was always the piece he played to his mother it was her favorite piece…

Tamaki smiled…_Beautiful…_

Somehow even though…Haruhi was really annoyed right now…she played it with gentleness and honestly not reflecting any negative feelings as she stroked the strings…

Then everyone heard something else…it was a piano…Haruhi heard it too…

She looked to see Tamaki who was playing on the piano…Tamaki smiled and winked at her…Haruhi also smiled as Tamaki's Ave Maria on the piano accompanied Haruhi's…

At the end of the piece…everyone clapped…

_That French-pervert's not too bad…_Yuuki thought…as she too clapped

And Haruhi put her violin down…and Tamaki stood up from the piano and they both bowed…as the audience clapped some more…

They exited the stage…

"Suddenly accompanying me…you always do things out of impulse…" Haruhi said…

Tamaki just smiled…

Just as Haruhi thought she could finally have some peace…Kimiko once again was on stage…

"The party is almost coming to an end and again I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight…"

_What does she want to say this time? _Haruhi thought…

"I have one more good news to say to all of you…my granddaughter…Haruhi…will soon be married to Kyouya Ootori the son of Yoshio-shi who is the CEO of Ootori medicine"

Haruhi's eyes widened…_To…Kyouya-sempai!_

Tamaki's eyes widened as well…

Kyouya smirked…_It's becoming an interesting turn of events…_

"To Kyou-chan!" Honey said

"But…Haru-chan likes Tama-chan!" Honey said to Mori…his eyes getting watery…

"Mitsukini…" he said as he patted his head….

_  
That old hag…_Yuuki thought…

Kimiko smiled…but to everyone who knew her it was without a doubt a smirk…a smirk of victory…

"I'd like to ask my granddaughter and Kyouya-kun to come on stage…"

A spotlight was once again…on Haruhi and on Kyouya…

Kyouya walked to the stage keeping his somewhat stoic but cool act…

As Haruhi let go of Tamaki's hand…she went to the stage…

"I hope you will bless this couple" Kimiko said…

Tamaki couldn't believe what he was seeing…as the audience clapped again

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well..somehow it's short again I know…but I'm still thinking about the next part…and I'm gonna say this now there is NO WAY IN HELL that this is a HaruXKyou ok?? I just wanna make that clear…even though that couple is not too bad…it still doesn't look good for this fanfic…


	12. False Warmth

Author's note

Author's note

So sorry if I haven't updated in awhile it's because of schoolwork and also somehow I needed motivation before I wrote another chapter…anyways…I can't promise also when I'll be able to update I guess its only now that you realize what TIME IS GOLD means…

Chapter 12-False Warmth

Haruhi didn't now how to react she wanted to scream…but she decided on something else she bowed and exited the stage…

She ran she didn't know where to run…

She didn't notice that she had bumped into Tamaki…

"Haruhi…" he muttered…as he tried to pull her close to him…but she continued to run…

Tamaki ran after her…_Make sure not to lose Haruhi as well…_he remembered Kyouya's words….

Kyouya pushed his glasses…and then he also ran but in a different route than Tamaki's

**Meanwhile Haruhi is…**

Haruhi ended up in the garden…_Since when did I become so good at running…_she said trying to catch her breath…

Suddenly rain drops started to fall…

_Rain… _Haruhi thought…as she looked up at the sky…as a raindrop fell on her face…

**Meanwhile…**

Tamaki looked around the front entrance…

"Where did you run off to?" he said catching his breath…before his breathing even returned to normal…he ran again…running faster as he noticed the rain drops…

**Kyouya is…**

Kyouya was walking by now…_It's raining so I better not walk fast…_

And then a long and loud thunder echoed towards the whole place and a bolt of lightning struck…

He heard a faint and soft eek…

He looked to where it was coming from…

"Haruhi" he said as he saw the girl with teardrops on her eyelashes and crouching down covering her ears and hiding behind the tree…

**In the party…**

Two guards approached Kimiko…

"Have you found her?"

They shook their head….

"Search again! Don't stop until you find her…" she said in a harsh and demanding tone but only for the guards to hear…

They saluted and went off again…

**Yuuki and the others…**

Yuuki looked outside…the rain was pouring hard by now…

"Haru…we should go look for Haruhi!" she said looking at the others…

"We should all go!" Honey declared…clenching his fist…

"Mitsukini….the rain's too strong…" Mori said as he patted his head….

"You might get sick so wait here…."

"But…" Honey tried to reason out…

"Please understand…Honey-chan…if we all disappear the old hag will try to intervene…so some should remain…maybe you should remain with a few more people…" Yuuki tried to explain clearly but hurriedly as well…

Honey nodded…

"I'm going with you…" Hikaru said…

"Hikaru…" Kaouru said…

"Kaoru you wait here…I'll be back I don't want you to get sick…." Hikaru said holding his brother's hand…

"Yuuki…should remain here as well…" Kaoru said…

Yuuki glared at Kaoru…

"I know my bestfriend's fear of thunder! I don't want to leave her all alone!" she said running ahead…

"Ah…wait…" Hikaru said…

Kaoru looked at the others…

"I guess we should remain here to not raise suspicion…" he said smiling at Mori and Honey…

"Mm!" Honey said

Mori nodded…

**Back to Haruhi and Kyouya…**

Kyouya approached her…she was trembling and her closed eyelashes were getting more watery but you weren't quite sure if it was from the already strong rain or those were already tears…

Kyouya took of his suit and gave it to Haruhi…

It was only then that Haruhi noticed his presence…

"Kyou-" she was going to continue when a combination of thunder and lightning struck again…she made a faint screech again and her trembling increased…

Kyouya sighed…

He sat next to her and pulled her close to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder…and Kyouya's shoulder was extended from her shoulders…

"I'll hold you until you stop trembling…" Kyouya said in a cold voice…

Haruhi obliged and closed her eyes…_I hope it goes away already…_

_Being a gentlemen without merits is tough…_

Slowly but surely the rain began to decrease…and no more thunder and lightning present…

"Arigatou…Kyouya…sempai" Haruhi said as she fell on Kyouya's lap…she had fallen asleep…

Kyouya smirked as he looked at the sleeping Haruhi…and planted a light kiss on her lips…

_But certainly rewarding…_he thought as he pushed his glasses and looked at her again…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…school isn't so busy compared to before…I think the teacher's are actually beginning to show mercy…haha…anyways again THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL that this is a HaruXKyou it's just necessary for the PLOT!! Ok?? I hope that's clear…


	13. A Long Night

Author's note

Author's note

Here's the next chapter of Ouran finally I managed to update…sorry to those who actually cared and I have an announcement to those who actually care to review this story which is precious to my heart…hehe…I may not be able to reply to your wonderful reviews but I'll still read them of course…it's just I really need to speed up the progression of my stories and I thought I should use all my time wisely…And you know I saw another one of Hatori Bisco's manga….Millenium Snow…is so kawaii!!

Chapter 13-A Long Night

Tamaki still ran as he looked frantically for Haruhi…

By this time the rain had finally stopped…but he was still worried because of the devastating thunder and lightning…

"Where are you, Haruhi?"

**+-Flashback-+if you remember the time when they walked to school together and Haruhi whispered something to Tamaki here it is!**

"I'll never say this again" Haruhi said as she whispered something to Tamaki's ear…

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend…" she said in a low and soft voice…

"It's my pleasure" Tamaki said bowing

**+-End of Flashback-+-hehe finally revealed that…**

"Tono!" he heard a voice say

"Hikaru…" Tamaki was dripping wet by now…

"What are you doing without an umbrella…have you found Haruhi?"

Tamaki shook his head…

"I'll keep searching"

"We've found her!" a voice said…

"Yuuki"

She approached them…

"Really, where is she?" Tamaki said slightly releaved…

"She was with Kyouya…"

_Kyouya?!_

"Yuuki, where is she now?" Hikaru asked…

"She's in the room already…but she still seems a bit traumatized by the thunder" Yuuki said with eyes full of concern…

Without thinking Tamaki ran inside….and asked the nearest buttler…

"Haruhi…where did you take her?"

"She is on the first room, sir…"

He nodded and made a dash for the room…

He saw Kyouya closing the door…

"Kyouya…how's Haruhi?" he said grabbing his collar…

"Calm down, Tamaki" Tamaki let go of his collar and Kyouya fixed it…

"She just woke up…but wait outside for awhile she's talking with Kimiko-san"

**Inside…**

"You're such a troublesome child…"

"I'm sorry for being troublesome" Haruhi said sarcastically her mood was messed up imagining waking up to see and hear her annoying grandmother…

"Iie…as long as you will be my successor along side the Ootori's you're forgiven…"

"The hell no" Haruhi stated…

"Tell me Haruhi…why do you refuse to be married to Kyouya-kun…he's a fine boy…"

"I don't like you to arrange whom I will marry…Obaa-sama…"

Kimiko smirked…

"I've heard a rumor that you and Suoh's son are having an 'intimate' relationship…"

"Those are just rumors..."

Kimiko's eyes narrowed…

"Rumor or not…don't get to close to someone you will not marry…"

"It's my life…Obaa-sama"

_It's my life…oka-sama…_Kotoko's words echoed in Kimiko's ear…

"So similar to Kotoko…"

"Why thank you…"

"I don't believe in this true love, crap…" Kimiko said in a harsh tone…

"You will marry Kyouya Ootori and I will never allow you to have anymore connections to Suoh Tamaki…ever again!" she said standing up…

"Starting today…You are not a member of that silly and useless HOST CLUB!"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…that's the second story that I ended with a cliffhanger…waah!! Quit the host club! Even I'm surprised with what I write…hehe…anyways I liked this chapter even though it's a cliffhanger…hehe…


	14. Temporary Warmth

Author's note

Author's note

I wanna make this clear I have never forgotten about this story It was really hard on me too not to update…I'm telling you it was total agony that I wasn't able to write more Haru and Tama moments…waahh!! And you know I finally knew that Millenium Snow was never finished…due to Hatori moving onto Ouran…well whatever…here's the next chapter…

Chapter 14-Temporary Warmth

Tamaki's eyes widened…_Quit…the host club…_

Kyouya's eyes narrowed…

Tamaki stood up without thinking and opened the door…

"Tamaki…sempai…" Haruhi said not forgetting the honorific…

"Kimiko-san…that is not for you to decide…I'm the host club's president…if you ever want Haruhi to quit you will have to discuss it with me…" he said with determination…

Kimiko's eyes narrowed dangerously…

_This boy…he's testing my patience…_

"Suoh-kun…I prefer if you never get involved with my granddaughter…again"

Haruhi stood up from the bed…

"Obaa-sama that is not for you to decide!" she said…

Kimiko now looked at Haruhi…

"Haruhi…don't you dare go against me…"

"Yeah I will! And I'll continue to do it for the rest of my life…" Haruhi said determined…

"Haruhi…" Tamaki couldn't help but admire the courage that he never had when he was the one talking to HIS grandmother…

By now Kimiko was furious…

She raised her hand to slap Haruhi…

Tamaki quickly intervened and the slap ended up on Tamaki…

"Tamaki" Haruhi said Tamaki had fallen to the floor because of that Haruhi helped him stand up…

Kimiko saw how concerned Haruhi was…

"So it's true…you really are…together…" she said looking at the both of them…

"It's true Kimiko-san…why are you so against it?" It was Tamaki's turn to be brave…_This is for Haruhi…_

"Because…I do not think that you can give my granddaughter happiness…"

Tamaki was hurt by those words but he tried to keep his expression serious…

"Obaa-sama!" he heard Haruhi say…

"Haruhi…I don't want to you to end up like Kotoko…my only daughter was stolen from me…and in the end she died…"

"Being with this Suoh kid….the same thing will happen to you…"

Haruhi could actually feel concern…

"And you're only in high school…I'm sure after he's done with you he'll toss you away!" Kimiko continued…

Tamaki couldn't stand it anymore…this was the time to finally speak out…

"I'm serious about Haruhi!" he said

Kimiko's anger did not subside in fact it grew worse…

"You can only say that now…that nothing has happened tell me…for example if by accident you get her pregnant…you'll just leave her right…and..also…"

"I wouldn't" Tamaki interrupted…

"Even if she bore my child I wouldn't leave her…in fact I would ask for her hand in marriage if that ever happened" he said with new-found seriousness and determination

Haruhi couldn't help but admire how confident he was…

Kimiko couldn't reply…

Tamaki took Haruhi's hand and took her out of the room…

When they got out…

"That was scary! Haruhi!" he said as he hugged her…

"I knew it…it was impossible that you could actually be cool…"

"But…what I said I meant it…" Tamaki said…

_**+-Tamaki's inner mind theater-+**_**(how he thought the confrontation should have happened)**

Tamaki is in a knight costume…

Kimiko is the evil witch…

"Evil witch I will not allow you to harm my princess!" he said pointing his sword to her…

Kimiko glared…but ran away…

He went near Haruhi and gave her a sweet sakura kiss…**(haha…opening theme addiction influence) **Haruhi's eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on her lips

_**+-End of theater-+**_

Tamaki took Haruhi home…

Before going in…Haruhi looked Tamaki straight in the eye…

"You didn't have to say such embarrassing things…"

Tamaki smiled it was cute to see her embarrassed…

He gave her a peck on the lips…

"I couldn't help it…" he said…

Haruhi opened the door…

"Do…you….want to come in?" she said blushing

Tamaki noticed it and smiled…and nodded…

**(Hehe…I don't want to go into the details…well let's just say Tamaki 'slept' there for the rest of the night…)**

The next morning…it was time for Tamaki to leave…

He kept smiling at Haruhi…

She whispered to her ear…

"I enjoyed last night…"

He gave her one final kiss…and then he left…

Haruhi smiled…

When he was out of sight a car pulled out in front of the Fujioka residence…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…I know for their first time it wasn't detailed and I'm sorry to those who would actually like that to be explained but if I did it would have to be rated M already and sorry if I made it so soon and that I ended it with a sort of a cliffhanger…sorry about all the shortcomings of this story! Hehe…


	15. A Battle to win

Author's note

Author's note

Hey people this story is not that good anymore I know but I'm running out of ideas and my internet access is darn limited! And when I wrote a draft about this one…and was going to save it the computer just had to be full of memory I was soo pissed! Whatever its time to end the cliffhanger…anyways…here it is already I can't think of anything else to say…and yeah I just wanna say something I made a mind-blocking error in the last chapter…ehem…NOTHING HAPPENED LAST NIGHT! And Tamaki saying I enjoyed it was because Haruhi 'unconciously' held him while she slept…yes…

Chapter 15-A Battle to Win

Haruhi's eyes widened and after awhile narrowed…

That car…no limo actually…that was parked there was no way she could not recognize it…_What now?_

Kimiko came outside…

"Good morning Haruhi, I expect that you and the Suoh-boy had a…how must I say…um…eventful night?"

Haruhi blushed but regained her composure…

"Nothing of that sort happened…and he has a name…it's Tamaki…"

Kimiko chuckled…

"Whatever his name…you shouldn't have anymore relations to him…"

"And who said that…"

"Me…my dear…and you should just obey…"

"No way in hell" Haruhi muttered in a monotone voice…

Kimiko's eyes narrowed again…

Haruhi wasn't affected she was about to close the door…

"You should listen to what I have to say…or else that Tamaki that you love so much will be the one to suffer"

Haruhi flinched and paused at the mention of his name…

She slowly opened the door for Kimiko to come in…

"Good girl" Kimiko muttered under her breath

**Suoh mansion…Tamaki's room…**

KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Come in!" Tamaki shouted happily

Kyouya came in…with a smirk

"I heard about it…that you and Haruhi spent the night together…"

Tamaki blushed

"It's not what you think!"

"Well…whatever happened it should not happen again…"

Tamaki's face was a mix of seriousness and confusion

"Why?"

"Because…Haruhi is my fiancée"

Tamaki gave Kyouya for the first time a small glare…but his face softened quickly…

"Kyouya…why…do…"

Before he could continue Kyouya interrupted…

"Really…you and Yuuki should form an alliance if you're that worried…" he joked…

Tamaki's face became serious again…

"Kyouya…are you sure…you want to marry someone you don't love?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose and smirked…

"What makes you say that I don't love…Haruhi?"

"Eh!!" Tamaki exclaimed

The tea that they were drinking fell on his pants…

"HOT! HOT!" he shouted…

Kyouya just sighed…_a genuine idiot…_

**Back to Haruhi…**

Haruhi's face was composed but you could see the worry as well…

Kimiko smirked that all knowing smirk…

"Do you fully understand what I fully told you…Haruhi-dear…"

Haruhi nodded…

"H-Hai"

"So do you now agree to be married to Ootori's son…Kyouya?"

"H-H-Hai…" she said unsure it was actually the first time…she ever said yes to her grandmother…

"Good girl" Kimiko said aloud…

"Now come with me" Kimiko said standing up…

Haruhi surprisingly obliged…

**Back to Tamaki and Kyouya…**

By this time Tamaki had changed clothes…

"You're really an idiot" Kyouya muttered under his breath but loud enough for Tamaki to hear…

KNOCK…KNOCK…

Suoh Yuzuru and Kyouya's father entered the room…

"We've just received important news" Yuzuru began in a serious voice…

"Eh?"

"Kimiko Aoigiri…has convinced Haruhi-san to marry Kyouya…" Kyouya's father continued

Tamaki's eyes widened…_No way…_

Kyouya was also a bit shocked by the news…_It didn't come out as I predicted…_

But then his shocked expression turned into his usual its becoming interesting smirk…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

What! Haha…I surprise even myself with what I write…and yes you read it correctly…I know it seems like its turning out to be a Kyouya and Haruhi but no way! This is seriously just to make Tamaki and Haruhi's relationship…how to say…stronger…well that's all for now…sorry if it was short…


	16. A Story from the Past

Author's note

Author's note

People, I'm really sorry for the turtle-slow update…can't think of anything! I've got a total-mind block…well if you actually care about the update…anywayz…I really really thought about this chapter so it shouldn't be too bad and after watching Ouran again I had the inspiration to update it……But I'm telling you now if you're having your minor exams do not take Religion and Computer lightly! I'm telling you its pure HELL!! Hehe…well…enough about that…

Chapter 16-A Story from the past

Tamaki…wanted to cry…and seriously let it all out…

_Haruhi-san…has agreed to marry Kyouya…_Yoshio Ootoori's words were still in his head…

_What happened…Haruhi?_

**Meanwhile…**

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror…white-pearl earrings…a long flowing dress…and light pink lipstick…this wasn't Haruhi Fujioka…this was…Haruhi Aoigiri…a puppet of her grandmother…

She remembered why she actually agreed to this…

**+-Flashback-+**

"Haruhi, if you do not agree to marry Kyouya-kun…I will…"

Haruhi wasn't intimidated….

"You will what?"

Kimiko smirked…

"I will bring the Suoh company down…

Haruhi's eyes widened

"There's no way you can do that…"

Her smirk turned evil…

"Of course I can my dear, I am Kimiko Aoigiri people bow to me and respect me…"

"And how would you that?" Haruhi was starting to believe her grandmother's arrogance…

"The Suoh's stocks and company relies on a part of the Aoigiri's and I can easily buy out Ouran Academy…"

Haruhi began to realize…that there was a lot of truth in what she was actually saying…

"So do you understand now?"

She nodded…

"H-Hai"

**+-End of Flashback-+**

She removed the dress…it was what she was going to wear for the engagement party that her grandmother was planning…

She made her way to the kitchen…

Ranka was there…

"Haruhi…" he muttered…

She looked up at him trying to hide her irritation…

It was instead him who approached her…

And hugged her…

"Haruhi" he repeated firmly yet gently as well…

"That old hag…she must have forced you into something that made you want to marry Kyouya-kun, right?"

"Iie" Haruhi simply said

Ranka smiled at his daughter…

"Haruhi…I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't marry someone that easily…even if it was the brat"

Haruhi tried to hide that it was actually true…

"Nothings wrong, oto-san…"

Ranka smiled…at Haruhi…

"There's nothing ever wrong with you…Haruhi…and that's what worries me…"

"You know…your mother is so similar to you…You're both strong willed and calm…and I admire you both for that…but…there was one time when your mother had to cry…"

"Eh?"

**+-Flashback-+**

"Oka-sama…" Kotoko said firmly…

"I do not want to marry a man I don't love!"

A younger version of Kimiko released her rage…

Kimiko was about to slap her when Ranka blocked her hand…

"Don't hurt her…"

"Stay out of this, commoner!"

Kimiko grew angrier at Ranka's presence…

"Kotoko, stop this nonsense…do not make me ashamed of you!"

Kotoko didn't flinch she held her head up high…

"Oka-sama if you don't agree then I'd be better if I leave this house…"

Kotoko grabbed Ranka's hand…

"Kotoko?"

"Let's go…" Kotoko said…

**In the vast mansion of the Aoigiri's…**

Kotoko looked at the huge mansion she considered her home…

She looked at it with sadness…

Ranka took her hand….and smiled…

"Cry if you want…you're leaving your home after all…"

Kotoko smiled at him…and her eyes began to get watery…then she cried in Ranka's arms…

As she said goodbye to the mansion and everyone in it…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Haruhi couldn't believe the story…

"After awhile we had you…and did you remember when you were about only 3 or 4 yrs. Old she kept coming here…and spying…" Ranka finished…

"So…Haruhi…even the strong need to cry and let it all out…"

Haruhi pondered on those words…

She released herself from her father's arms…

"Thank you…but crying won't solve anything…"

"Eh!"

Haruhi walked to the door…in her Ouran uniform…

Before closing the door she said something…

"I'll fight…"

Ranka smiled…_We'll fight! _He remembered Kotoko's words…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Sigh…it wasn't that good and it was way short…and this chapter was really serious but sometimes humor's need to be serious, right?? well…anywayz…that's all for now…if you actually took the time to read this…thanks…


	17. Confrontation

Author's note

Author's note

Sigh…I know the update is really sloowww….but I really can't think of anything to put or rather I really don't have time to think about what to write I'm telling you school is a NIGHTMARE! Darn it! Especially Home Economics where you need to learn to use the sewing machine! Pisses me of!! Maybe I'd rather learn how to repair doors and other carpentry! It seems easier than putting that bobbin and remembering the correct threading!! Grr!! What the hell!? Who cares!! I'm telling you sometimes it sucks to be a girl and to learn those things even if I hear that they're teaching that to guys! Ehehe…sorry for the complaining….just had to let it all out!

Chapter 17-Confrontation

Haruhi walked the vast corridors of Ouran…

Today seemed dull and boring…she hadn't seen any of the members of the Host club today and she was beginning to wonder if they had heard all the things her old haggy grandmother was spreading…

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi felt both fear and relief at that voice…

Honey hugged her from the back…

"Waa…" Haruhi exclaimed from the sudden weight on her back…

Mori followed after him…his expression unreadable…

Honey's happy face soon became serious…

"Haru-chan…is it true that you'll quit the Host club?"

Haruhi's face became serious and composed…

"Iie" was all she said…

"Eh?"

"Sumimasen…Honey-sempai…Mori-sempai…I need to be somewhere…"

The two of them watched as Haruhi left the corridor into the 2nd years classrooms…

"Of course she won't quit!" A voice said

"Yuu-chan!" Honey said

Yuuki approached them…

"Haru…won't lose to the evil witch that easily…she and her prince will surely live happily ever after…" she said with a grin…

"Hehe…Yuu-chan looks like a narrator of a fairy tale…"

"Haha…I look pretty cool don't, I?" Yuuki said proud of herself…

Mori smiled at them…

**Back to Haruhi…she was specifically outside…Tamaki and Kyouya's classroom…**

Some students were near the door…

"Excuse me…" she said politely…

"Yes?"

"Is Kyouya-sempai already there?"

"Ootori-kun…someone's looking for you!"

Kyouya was sitting on his desk reading a book…**The World of Merits** was the books title…without even looking up…he…asked…

"Who is it?" _If it's a nobody I'd rather not talk to him I'll get more Merits from reading this book…_he added mentally…

"Haruhi Fujioka"

He looked up from his book…

_Haruhi?_

Tamaki who was there...also…looked at Haruhi directly in the eye…

But Haruhi's gaze was fixed on Kyouya…her eyes momentarily met with Tamaki and they made contact with their eyes but after awhile Haruhi looked away with a frown…

**Kyouya and Haruhi…**

"Is there anything you need?" Kyouya asked wearing his usual smirk…

"Sempai…can I talk to you for awhile?"

"Sure,sure" Kyouya said pushing his glasses at the bridge of his nose…he momentarily looked at Tamaki's direction…

Tamaki was still looking at them…his face had a big and sour frown…

He momentarily stuck his tongue out…

Kyouya smirked he put one of his arms at the back of Haruhi's neck…

Haruhi being all dense and innocent…didn't understand what the big deal with that was…she just raised an eyebrow when she saw that the girls had screamed…

"Let's go…" Kyouya said looking at Tamaki's direction and smirking his all knowing smirk…

While Tamaki was LITERALLY burning in flames!

"Kyouya!"

**At a garden…**

Kyouya dropped his hand still smirking…

"What did you want to talk about?"

Haruhi sighed…

"Kyouya-sempai…are you really okay with this arranged marriage?"

"I don't see anything wrong with it…"

"What…but I thought you weren't interested in these things…you wouldn't get any merits from this…" Haruhi protested…

"On the contrary…I would get a lot…I may be the next successor of the Aogiri company..."

Haruhi's eyes narrowed…

"Is that all you're after?"

Kyouya smirked…

"That's not quite all…"

"Eh?"

"Then…what?...money…success…power…what else would you like?"

Kyouya draw closer to Haruhi…

"You"

Haruhi's eyes widened…obviously shocked by his answer…

"M-M-e?" she repeated her voice saying that she didn't believe that one bit…

"Yes…you…" Kyouya said playing with a strand of her hair

**+-END-+**

Author's note

I tried to insert a bit of humor but it seems it didn't work and I'll confess the other reason why I'm not updating that much…I'm sure whoever's bothering to read this has read or heard of TWILIGHT by Stephenie Meyer, right? Well that book is just amazing and so far I've read twilight, new moon, and eclipse…but I still need to save up for BREAKING DAWN…It was really a major cliffhanger in ECLIPSE…and really I can't understand the covers I understand the apple which means the forbidden fruit and it's like Bella and Edwards love which is also forbidden or something like that…can anybody explain the flower, the ribbon and the chess pieces?? Just curious…


	18. I fell in love with an Idiot

Author's Note

Author's Note

Hehe…did I ever tell anyone how I love Mondays of August…once again we don't have classes! So I'm finally getting chances to update…Somehow I'm just thinking up the plot as I write and the results are fairly okay…anyway here's the next chapter already…

Chapter 18-I Fell in Love with an Idiot

Kyouya looked at Haruhi's expression…he smirked…

Haruhi looked at Kyouya with doubt…then she sighed…

"Kyouya-sempai, please stop joking around…" Haruhi looked at him expecting to hear that it was really a joke…

He shook his head…

"No joke…"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow…

"Yeah, right…" she said still not convinced…

"I'm leaving…"

Kyouya grabbed her hand…at that exact moment Tamaki was sneaking to the bushes witnessing the hand-grabbing…he misunderstood…

He watched with horror as Kyouya pulled the girl he loved into his arms…

Kyouya noticed Tamaki but focused his eyes on Haruhi…

"Do you really think I'm joking…" he said his voice flat…he began to play with one of the strands of her short hair…

"Please let go of me"

Instead of letting go his arms grew tighter against her waist…

"No" was all he said…

But after awhile his hands did leave her waist…

Tamaki was still watching with bathed breath…

"Kyouya-sempai, you know I don't feel that way about you…"

Kyouya smirked…

"Of course I do, I know you like that idiot…"

That pierced Tamaki like an arrow…

Haruhi smiled…it was a whole hearted smile…

"Yes, I'm in love with that IDIOT…" she put extra emphasis on the idiot…

Tamaki began to weep…_Even Haruhi…_but he couldn't help but smile…_I'm in love with that idiot…_

He turned his eyes back to watch…they were still silent…

"Haruhi Fujioka…you are an excellent student…but I can't help but question your taste in men…"

Haruhi ignored the comment…

"That's all I wanted to say…"

"Wait"

Haruhi turned around…

Kyouya smirked…

"If… the idiot was here…what you would say to him…"

Haruhi smiled and tried to suppress her laughter…

"I can't believe I fell in love with someone as idiotic, stupid, dramatic, emotional, flirty, annoying, restless, cocky, and perverted and most of all obnoxious person like you…"

Tamaki is now disintegrating…

Then Haruhi left…with a smirk on her face…

Kyouya pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose again…

"The idiotic perverted and obnoxious person you can come out now…"

Tamaki came out…

"Will you all please stop calling me that…"

Then he became serious…

"Haruhi…clearly said that she wasn't interested will you stop this now, Kyouya?"

"Not yet" he stated and left as well…

Tamaki smiled…even though all Haruhi said was negative…

_I can't believe I fell in love with someone as idiotic, stupid, dramatic, emotional, flirty, annoying, restless, cocky, and perverted and most of all obnoxious person like you…_

"I'm one lucky idiot…"

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Haha…this chapter was meant to be deadly serious…but I thought why not insert some humor…it was funny and somehow sweet at the same time…sorry if it was short…HaruXTama forever!!


	19. Triumph Card

Author's Note

Author's Note

Hehe…I'm glad the last chapter had some good feedback…well…anywayz…I should just hurry this up since I'm on real time pressure…to update that is…so here it is already…

Chapter 19-Triumph Card

"Tadaima" she said as she opened the door…

"Haruhi? Welcome back" she heard Ranka say

"Oto-san, why are you here so early?"

"We didn't have that much costumers…" Ranka said as he continued to browse a channel…

He sighed…there was nothing good…

"Might as well watch the news…"

"_**Breaking news!"**_

"_**The Suoh company owned by Yuzuru Suoh is said to be going bankrupt…it is said that someone is planning to buy out all their stocks...and also to claim Ouran Academy…"**_

Haruhi's eyes widened…then narrowed…_That old hag…_

Ranka also looked at the news with interest…

"Suoh? Isn't that the brat's company?"

Suddenly the phone rang…

Haruhi picked it up even without hearing the voice she knew who this caller was…

"Moshi moshi…"

"Haruhi?" it was Kimiko's voice full of triumph…

"I presume you've seen the news…"

"Yeah I saw it"

"I'll repeat my demands, quit the host club, marry Kyouya Ootori and never speak to your lover, Tamaki Suoh again…and I'll drop my claims on their company…" then she hanged up…

"Wai-!" Haruhi tried to say but it was too late…

The words played back in Haruhi's mind…

_Quit the host club, marry Kyouya-sempai and never speak to Tamaki…_

Those were her grandmother's demands…

For her they were all impossible…how she could abandon the host club…marry someone she didn't love and never speak to Tamaki…

_Never speak to your lover…_

The way she regarded Tamaki he seemed like someone second to Kyouya…

Ranka turned off the t.v. and approached her daughter…

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi didn't reply…she dialed the phone again…

Ranka was clueless as to what she was trying to do…

"Obaa-sama?"

"I agree to everything you say…so please drop your demands on the Suoh Company…" she said with misery but with determination as well

**Suoh mansion…**

Tamaki dialed Haruhi's number yet again…it was still busy…_Maybe her father's talking to someone…_

Someone knocked on the door…

"Come in" Tamaki said nonchalantly he was trying to dial Haruhi's number again…

It was his father…

"Tamaki."

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to call Haruhi but their phone is busy…"

"Have you tried calling her cellphone?"

Tamaki paused he obviously didn't think of that…

"Well…she sometimes turns it off so…" he stopped trying to explain and grabbed his cellphone…

His father sighed…

"Listen to me first…"

Tamaki continued to look for her number…

"Tamaki!" there was anger in his voice already…

Against his will he turned around…

"What?"

"Haruhi-san and Kyouya-kun's engagement party is tomorrow"

Tamaki's eyes widened…_Engagement party?_

He dropped his head…didn't Haruhi say she wasn't going to marry Kyouya?

"Why?"

"Because…it is my fault" his father said

He looked at his father…

"Your fault?"

"Kimiko-san threatened to steal our company including Ouran…she must have blackmailed Haruhi into this…"

"So that was why…" Everything was finally falling into place…Haruhi's ignorance…Her not showing up to the Host club…

_And here I thought she was starting to like Kyouya…_

"Haruhi is doing all this for me…"

"Technically it's for me since I own the company" Yuzuru teased

Tamaki made a face…_way to ruin the mood…_

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Just to inform everyone this story is nearing the end maybe a few more chapters and it'll be over…this chapter was a bit short so sorry I couldn't think of much to write..Haha it seems like the old hags finally getting her way…what'll happen next? Who knows…I'll try to update soon…


	20. Motives

Author's note

Author's note

Ok…I know school is really a bad excuse as to why I'm not updating…and really that doesn't cover it all maybe I just can't write since this story…is (how can I say it…) coming to an end! Yes, Haruhi and Tamaki's story is ending…but somehow it may be a big deal for me and for some well you may not care but really if you liked this imperfect story I'll finish it to the end and I'll try not to disappoint you with the ending…so enough speeches here's chapter 20

Chapter 20-Motives

Tamaki looked at the vast Aoigiri Mansion…the mansion that stole his everything…

Yes, his everything…

_Haruhi…_

Memories flooded back to him…

That time when they were about to fall from the bridge, their first tight hug, their first kiss, him eating pancakes at Haruhi's house, Times at the Sakura tree and the first times at the Host club…the party where they played a duet…their dance…they were such good memories

And now…

SMACK!

"Ow!!" Tamaki screamed…

Someone hit him on the head…and honestly it hurt…

"What are you doing standing around here like the idiot you are!!" Someone said in a rushed but clear voice…

Tamaki slowly turned around still rubbing his head…

"Yuuki?"

Yuuki was also dressed for the party…

Tamaki's face became emotional….then…

"What do you mean the IDIOT YOU ARE!" he put extra emphasis on 'idiot you are'

Yuuki's irritated face became furious and…

SLAP!

Tamaki didn't get it first a smack on the head now a slap on the cheek…

"Now, what was that for!?" he wanted an explanation…

"The smack was for standing around, the slap was for what are you still doing here?!"

"Huh?"

Yuuki sighed her temper seemed to subside…

"Haruhi"

That name was enough to make him flinch and forget everything…

"What about her?"

Yuuki shook her head in disappointment…

"If you think she's marrying Kyouya because she wants to…then you should ponder everything…"

"Eh?"

Then she entered the double doors showing her invitation…

Tamaki didn't move…he just stood there staring at her retreating figure…

_You should ponder on everything…_

Then he ran…in what direction inside outside or somewhere else who knows?

**At the party…**

"Yuu-chan!" Honey called out to her…then hugged her and sobbed…

Yuuki wrapped her arms around Honey in a way a little sister would…

"Honey"

"I don't understand….Haru-chan loves Tama-chan!"

Mori put his hand on Honey's head for extra comfort…

"Mitsukini…"

"Why is she marrying Kyou-chan! And the host club hasn't been open at all!" Honey complained…

"Cross!"

Two voices in perfect synchronization called…

"Kaouru, Hikaru"

"What the hell is happening?!" Hikaru exclaimed

"Haruhi and Kyouya-sempai" Kaoru said more calmly than Hikaru…

Yuuki lowered her head…In defeat…

A feedback in the microphone interrupted their thoughts…

The woman who had caused so many conflicts, difficulties, problems…stood on the grand stage with her usual hidden smirk…

"Good Evening everyone, today you are here to witness my granddaughter's engagement to Kyouya Ootori, the youngest son of Yoshio Ootori…"

The spotlight appeared on the stairs…

Haruhi and Kyouya were walking down the stairs…

Kyouya had her arm on Kyouya's…

Kyouya was smirking as usual…as if this was just another normal event…

While Haruhi's head was bowed low…her face unreadable…

Everyone clapped except one party…

They felt as if Haruhi and Kyouya were not the ones they knew…

Yuuki kept sending glances at Haruhi but she didn't seem to notice…

Kyouya was busy talking to different businessmen his hand still on Haruhi's

When people would congratulate them he would smile and say…

"Arigatou gozaimasu"

And Haruhi would just nod…

After dinner it seemed Haruhi finally noticed them…

After looking at everyone briefly the longest one was to her best friend…she knew there was something no specifically 'someone' missing…after that she turned her head away…

Then Haruhi and Kyouya went to the stage…

When they were center stage the spotlight returned…

Kyouya went and took the mike…

He kneeled, took Haruhi's hand and kissed it…he took out a ring from a box…

And put it on Haruhi's ring finger…he kissed the ring then pressed his lips on each of her gloved fingers…

Haruhi didn't react her thoughts seemed to be elsewhere as everybody clapped…

So he didn't notice when Kyouya's face drew closer to hers as he lightly gave her a kiss on the cheek…and rested his head as if he was tired on Haruhi's shoulder facing her neck…

The crowd gaped…

Haruhi was shocked by the action…

Then a blond stood outside…a tear falling from his cheek…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

It was longer than I managed…so I hope its okay…again no way in hell that this will end up KyouXHaru it's just something for the plot…hmm…well I tried to widen my vocabulary a bit…I hope it was okay…


	21. Astray

Author's note

Author's note

Late late late again! And I'm really sorry but this chapter should be better after watching Ouran again and again. And I know I have a late update but SCHOOL yes school is giving a ton of things to do radio plays, investigatory projects, and tons of projects for CLF, MATH and speaking of math I hate it more than ever that darn law of exponents and those algebraic expressions are making my head burst! Really when you go to the market or groceries will the store clerk ask you, what is x raised to the 8th power times 7 to the 9th power all over 789th power or something! All you need is the four basic operations!!

Chapter 21-Beyond all hope

**Suoh mansion…**

Tamaki couldn't sleep…he got out of bed and went straight to the piano…

Come to think of it he always went there when he had problems…

He pressed the keys slowly and played…played…

Ave Maria…

He imagined what it would be like if Haruhi was playing her violin…along with the piano…

His purple orbs began to water…and once again the tears fell…

**+-Flashback-+**

"Are you trying to say that you like me as well?" Tamaki said

"I guess so…" Haruhi declared with a calm expression…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

And then their first kiss…on that night when the sky was filled with fireworks…

Fireworks…sort of similar to thunder…and that time when Haruhi was scared of thunder and he comfortably hugged her…

Hug? How could he forget it on that same day before the party when Haruhi dangerously falling on the bridge…and him jumping and catching her hand…and giving her a hug which Haruhi graciously accepted…

The tears grew in number all their memories were linked together…since the first time they met…since the time he found out she was actually a girl…he was already strangely linked to her. Be it as a father, her boyfriend or her upperclassmen…no matter what he just didn't want to loose connection…even before when Kyouya said,

"You only take up a mere 3 in her life"

At least he was still in her life…but now was there still a place for him?

_WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE LIKE THE IDIOT YOU ARE!! _He remembered Yuuki's harsh words…now it didn't even seem harsh…it seemed like a reality…

A reality…

"Yeah, yuuki I'm really an idiot anyway…"

"It's hopeless"

Tamaki Suoh was never a person who gave up easily how he could have established the all-popular host club. If he wasn't a fighter and a NO give up person. And all his accomplishments…helping people he didn't even know…Convincing the twins to join his club, being friends with the egoistic Kyouya, helping Honey-sempai discover what he really wants…and finding the cutest, smartest, funniest, innocent and cheerful girlfriend…(**too many compliments for Haruhi…:)**

It would be hard to believe that this was the same person…this was the same person who did ALL THAT and now he couldn't even play the piano properly…

It was because he lost something…something that he should never lose…

Something that he had when he did all those achievements…it was one of the other things alongside LOVE that should never be forgotten…

Something that we should always keep in mind…

To always have…

To keep in mind…

That there is always, and never will be not…

Always…every time…no matter what obstacle…

No matter what problem…

There is…always and forever…

HOPE…

Author's note

Well that's all for now…this is a somewhat something that is just an introduction to what will happen in the next chapter…only a few more chapters and you'll find out what ending will happen…it will end up…tamaki and haruhi but could it still be a sad one, a tragic one…dum…dum! Dum! Anywayz I'll try to update soon…


	22. Hopes

Author's note

Author's note

Sigh…sorry for such a slow update…it's exam's week and I just sneaked this chapter in by secret…so here…it is…I actually wrote half of it ages ago…but it just got messed up so it took a long long time.

Chapter 22-Hopes

Tamaki didn't even want to speak…as he sat down on the table…he picked up his spoon lifelessly…

**Meanwhile…**

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror once more…Wearing the same white dress that she wore when she first set foot in this house she dare call her HOME.

Today was the day…and she couldn't escape it…For a second okay a second or two…NO make that a minute…her thoughts traveled to a certain blond…

_I hope that idiot's happy…_

ACHH!!

Tamaki sniffed…as he looked at pancakes with blueberry syrup. _'her' pancakes were better…than this…_

He said as he ate in silence…and his father gazed at him with worry and concern.

"Tamaki…today Haruhi-chan and Kyouya are…."

"I don't want to hear it" he said in a dull voice.

"Don't be stubborn…"

A maid approached Yuzuru…

"Yuzuru-sama, your mother is here"

His attention was then diverted elsewhere…The old, but sly Yoriko Suoh was not someone who you would underestimate even as she slowly walked she still had a powerful presence.

"Mother….what …?"

"I'm here to have a talk with Tamaki…not you, son" she said ignoring his son completely then walked to Tamaki…

In this situation Tamaki would have said, EH?! ME! But now even this kind of shock could make him how to say…lively…

"You disappoint me…" she began but Tamaki didn't even look at her.

"Losing to Kyouya Ootori…" but the name of his friend well…ex-best friend…made him flinch…

"As I thought you should have married Madam Éclair" that 'other' name sent a chill down his spine…his experiences with her was not pleasant. But he remembered the one thing that made him tolerate even being near her.

_I promise to let you see your MOTHER. _

And now, as he remembered that time…He wondered what would have happened if he did marry Éclair. Oh yeah, he would be in France now…and maybe he would be happy…after all his mother was…

But wait a minute, if he did…the host club…the host club he worked for. And that party…that confession…that kiss…and her…HER…that wouldn't exist if he did go back to his motherland.

Although he worked hard to keep the memories locked away…they flooded back…

As they say, time heals all wounds…so thinking positive…the tears didn't fall…as he remembered the happy times…the recent ones…filled with sorrow…tension and other negative feelings…

_Yes…I'm in love with that IDIOT. _That statement was like a faint light in his brain as if it was put aside…meant to be forgotten. It seemed to make his heart lighter as he struggled to remember more.

_I can't believe I fell in love with someone as idiotic, stupid, dramatic, emotional, flirty, annoying, restless, cocky, and perverted and most of all obnoxious person like you…_

**+-Flashback-+**

"Is that you're way of saying that you, like me?" Tamaki said…

"Yeah…I guess so" Haruhi had said

**+-End of Flashback-+**

He smirked remembering that…amusing time. Then the smile turned into a faint smile…

"Tamaki?" his grandmother said staring at him for awhile then she shook her head…and breathed out…the glare returning…she looked at her son.

"He's your son…seems he's daydreaming…I'll lecture him some other time…" she said with the same icy glare but with amusement in her voice.

Yuzuru just nodded…

**Back to Tamaki…**

How could he forget all this? How could he think that Haruhi didn't actually care about him anymore and that she gave up on him?! He was crazy if he ever thought that…Even though it was embarrassing she said it…Yes…she told him face to face that she did love him…and that second time it wasn't directly to him…but her words were totally honest…Haruhi never lied about the things she said. Why did she stand her grandmother's awful treatment…because if she didn't she wouldn't even be in the host club?! And lastly…why was it in the first place that she agreed to marry Kyouya? It was because of his father's company…

This commitment that she was promising to Kyouya…it was all for him…

_If you think she's marrying Kyouya because she wants to…then you should ponder on everything…_

Of course she doesn't want to…I mean she said it to Kyouya clearly that it was HIM she loved…How could he doubt that?

He was about to run…go to the mansion…and who knows…he didn't know…he just wanted to see Haruhi…

"Tamaki, wait!" his father said.

His father's sudden shout made him lose balance…and he nearly tripped…

"What now?!"

His father had his arms crossed as he approached his son…he put an arm on his shoulder…

"Eh?"

"Go for it" his father said with about the most serious expression Tamaki had seen…

Then he stared at his father for awhile and realized…what would happen if? Would Kimiko?

"The company isn't your concern…" his father said as if reading his thoughts…his face became softer but his thoughts seemed to be faraway…Seeing this expression Tamaki stayed for awhile It seemed that Yuzuru was going to say something.

"This Suoh company" he said it with contempt…

"Has been my concern for a long time…" he continued…

"For that, I've made a big mistake…something I can't undo"

"A…big mistake?" Tamaki said wondering what it was he remembered when it came to his company his father was sure it was always perfect…

"I gave up the love I had for the only woman I ever loved" he finished

Tamaki knew who that was…It was impossible to not tell who he was talking about…It was maybe the first time that he talked about Tamaki's mother openly…

"Mother" was all Tamaki said

Yuzuru nodded "But…that isn't my point…"

"Tamaki, my son, It was a mistake to make myself be controlled with strings by your grandmother…I couldn't even stand up for your mother…Even though…I wanted to shout to the world…that she was mine and I loved her…" Tamaki lowered his head

"So…don't make the same mistake I did…When you love someone you can never give them too much of it…Treasure Haruhi…she's a great girl" he said as he stood up and offered a hand…

Tamaki smiled at his father he WAS going to run again…but…

"Are you going to the airport…dressed like that?" he was still in his blue pajamas…he blushed in embarrassment.

"And you smell like pancakes…"

Tamaki didn't know if he was embarrassed or what…he took off….upstairs to get changed….and take a bath as soon as possible…

The prince had to look good if he was going to save a captured princess.

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Hehe…well…that was the best chapter I could think of now…with my mind filled with lessons...i'll try to update soon…


	23. Illusions

Author's note

Author's note

The horrifying exams are finally over…I'm gonna spend this day updating all my fics. sigh its soo good to be free…Math, die!! That exam was like hell!! Why did they have to make math one of the first day exams!! Waah!! Algebra…why did you even exist?! Hehe...enough emoting

Chapter 23-Illusions

**NARITA AIRPORT…**

Haruhi wanted to die now…as Yuuki held both her hands.

Yuuki stared at her with the same feeling…

"Do you really have to go?" she asked with little hope.

Haruhi didn't reply she just bobbed her head up as an answer.

"It's not like I have a choice…" as she gently pried her hands…and flashed a faint smile.

"Everything will be fine; I'll be with you the whole time!" Yuuki tried to say…

Kyouya was watching the parting with an uninterested expression actually the turn of events surprised him as well. He never expected that they would have all the before wedding formalities in America.

Haruhi approached him…her face emotionless. Yuuki following behind her.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he extended his hand.

Haruhi took it. Didn't say anything and didn't even nod.

"Of course she MUST be ready" came Kimiko's voice as she approached the (I don't wanna say it…but…) couple.

"Kimiko-sama" Yuuki said but what she really thought was…_here comes the big bad witch!_

"Good day to you Yuuki-san. I'm happy that you are joining Haruhi-san on this trip." Then her attention was focused on Haruhi and Kyouya

"I will be following…soon…right now I still have arrangements here In Japan" she said with amusement and for the first time a smile was on her face it wasn't a sort of happy smile it was more like a smile of triumph.

"Jin, here will make the arrangements" she said as a middle-aged man approached them.

"Haruhi-sama and Kyouya-sama, and to the beautiful, Yuuki-ojou-sama if you have any questions please just ask me, I will be coming with you on your trip. But I will respect your privacy as well."

"where will we be living?" Kyouya asked.

"Jin, I'll leave the arrangements to you, see you soon" she said as she walked away…

"Hai, Kimiko-sama" Jin replied bowing in acknowledgement.

"You will be living in the main house, sir" he said finally answering Kyouya's question.

"The main house?" Haruhi said asking for queries.

"Yes, it's in New York, it's quite near to the Kurosaka manor"

"I see" was all Haruhi said as she looked at Yuuki signaling silently that she would delay the trip for even a few seconds…she was feeling too uneasy…

Yuuki received her signals and crossed her arms then she smiled an idea popping into her head.

"Jin-san, since it's a private plane do you mind if I look at it, even for awhile…I'd like to have a tour around it"

"But, Kimiko-sama has instructed that we leave at once"

"Oh, phooey, c'mon it's just a little delay we could say that we had problems with the baggage's and the inspection and that the line was long"

"Well, I suppose a little tour wouldn't hurt. Haruhi-sama and Kyouya-sama would you care to join us?" Jin asked politely.

"No" was all Haruhi said

"No, thank you" Kyouya said flashing his usual merit full smile.

Before Jin and Yuuki left…Yuuki and Haruhi silently glanced at each other…_plan was a success!_

When the two were completely out of sight and hearing range…

"Even I could tell that it was to save time…" Kyouya began.

Haruhi wasn't surprised anymore.

"Are you that uneasy of leaving?"

"Thanks for pointing that out, sir obvious" Haruhi said sarcastically she didn't even want to make jokes with Kyouya right now.

Kyouya pushed his glasses at the bridge of his nose…then looked in another direction…he smirked…his usual smirk;

"Haruhi?"

"What now?"

"What would you do if your prince charming came, right here, right now?" he asked with interest. And amusement

"Stop joking around, sempai" she said not forgetting to show even a little respect.

"Actually, he isn't joking…" a voice Haruhi never expected to hear again…it was a weird feeling but that voice made her nervous but also greatly relieved it's like her heart was…free…free from chains, free from a thousand kilogram load and free from anything dangerous…"

She was afraid to turn around but then she couldn't resist it when the voice said

"Please, look at me, Haruhi…"

Haruhi turned around…there was Tamaki carrying a single rose.

He handed her the rose…and held her hand.

She didn't say anything. She took the rose even though she wanted to refuse her body rejected that and took the hand and didn't try to pry off Tamaki's hand

"I won't let you leave"

She looked in another direction…terrified that she would unwillingly wrap her arms around him.

"That isn't for you to decide…I'm going…to"

"I won't let you leave until you listen to what I have to say!" he interrupted in a no-humor voice at all. He seemed to be almost shouting but regardless if it was a shout there was the evident care in his voice.

"You should talk to him, Haruhi" Kyouya sneaked in…

As he walked in their direction.

"This battle is far from over, right?"

"You're right about that" Tamaki smiled with determination

He walked to who knows where direction.

As he glanced one last time…

At the momentarily silent couple

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Sorry if it was a bit short. I wanted to save everything for the next chapter…next chapter well there will be a lot more and more talking and well…that's all for now, maybe I can update sooner since exams are finally over…


	24. Reassurance

Author's note

Author's note

Hmm…okay I'm not really sure if this will be the last or just 2nd to the last chapter…but really sorry to those who were eager to find out what happened next…reading the last chapter made me excited what to write next and I just had to plan it out right…anyhow…sorry for the late update although exams were over we had United Nations so it was again busy busy busy…and speaking of that…I wished we could have got Japan so I can have all the anime-stuff but waah…we got China still it wasn't bad I actually did a dragon dance…hehe

Chapter 24-Reassurance

"What are you doing here?" Haruhi tried to sound nonchalant.

"How can you be married without the groom?" Tamaki said being humorous but completely serious at the same time.

**Meanwhile…**

"And there are also a few suite rooms…within it…" Jin said as Yuuki pretended to listen…her eyes traveled outside and saw through the airports glass window Haruhi and Tamaki…Tamaki was saying something….and Haruhi seemed shocked by what he said.

She smiled…_Good luck idiot!_

**Back to Haruhi and Tamaki…**

Haruhi felt dizzy as if she was embarrassed by what Tamaki had said.

"Stop joking around, Tamaki"

"Ah ha!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"If you really didn't care anymore…why do you still call me Tamaki?"

"Well…that's…" she tried to think of an explanation. She sighed. her face becoming grave.

"Whether I care or not…does it really matter?" she said trying to focus on reality taking every bit of courage not to run into his arms.

"No, whether you still care or not…I still care" he said with determination.

_Can't you see what you're doing to me Tamaki?_

"This isn't for you to decide" Haruhi reasoned out.

_I'm doing this all for you…_

"Haruhi, I knew why you did this, so please I assure you…you shouldn't worry yourself about that…"

_If you know why, then try to understand…_

"You did this for me. And it's not that I don't appreciate it…I just…"

"Stop" Haruhi said.

"I didn't do any of this for you. I want to marry Kyouya-sempai" she said trying to put confidence in her voice.

But that didn't convince Tamaki one bit.

"Are you telling me that you love him?" Tamaki asked with a tint of serious amusement.

"Yeah, I am"

"Then, why is it that you call him Kyouya-sempai?"

Haruhi's eyes widened she had forgotten that a single mistake in addressing someone could cause misunderstandings. And…she remembered why addressing someone in a certain way was important.

**+-Flashback-+**

"Ne, Tamaki?" Haruhi asked as they walked to the host club.

"Mmm?" he replied his hands still clasped with Haruhi's

"Why do you insist that I call you Tamaki, is there really a difference when I call you with a sempai?"

Tamaki made his usual dramatic pose and said with seriousness…

"How you address someone with any honorific indicates a lot of things."

"Eh?"

"Like if you call someone san well it signifies respect and blah blah blah"

Haruhi tried to keep listening despite the boring and nonsense things…he was blabbering about.

But what kept her attention was when Tamaki approached her. His face dangerously close…

"W-What?"

"Can you promise me something?"

Haruhi nodded…

"Right now, I'm the only upperclassman you know, who you call with just the first names without all those honorifics, right?"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed…getting suspicious…

"Obviously"

"Then will you promise that I'll be the only one"

"Eh, why?"

"Please?" was all he said.

Haruhi sighed…it was a mystery why sometimes she couldn't resist it…

"Yeah, sure" with a double positive answer. Tamaki smiled.

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Haruhi flinched at the memory. She lowered her head in defeat.

"Well…" she tried to say but stopped midways.

Then suddenly pair of strong hands was on her. Gently holding her.

"I love you, Haruhi"

Haruhi's eyes seemed to loosen as tears fell from her face…not able to resist the pair of hands. She hugged him back. Muttering…

"I do, too…" It was the first time she said it so openly…

After realizing that they once AGAIN professed their feelings. They shared a chaste kiss.

"But" Haruhi said…

"How can we cancel all this…Grandma will surely…"

Tamaki put a patient finger between her lips…silencing her troubles…

"Don't worry about anything, leave it all to me"

And with that Haruhi half-smiled and nodded…And after a long time…felt once again…

Reassurance…

**+-END-+**

Author's note

Well…only a bit more before it all ends…the last chapter will be very long so…I'll post it as soon as I can…but it'll require more planning and sorry if some characters are OOC couldn't help it much. I personally liked this chapter so I hope some liked it too


	25. Before Anything Else

*Author's note*

*Author's note*

It's almost over…sigh…sorry for the long delay our sem-break started today and it's only less than a week  waah…so sad  well…after this chapter I guess I'll put a sort of epilogue which will really conclude everything this chapter will be much more happy and hopefully long…and maybe (if I write it good enough) a comedy filled one. I guess that's all…here it is…

Chapter 25-Before Anything Else

Haruhi and Kyouya were on their seat…Haruhi felt insecure with Tamaki's plan but all she could do was **(even though it was hard, literally) **to have faith in him.

Kyouya remained quiet. But glanced at Haruhi then said looking elsewhere

"So, how do you plan to ruin everything?" he said casually.

Haruhi felt uneasy with his statements. Although from the start Kyouya always said things that could make anyone feel uncomfortable. It was his nature, sometimes he seemed to do it unconsciously. And sometimes even Haruhi, felt that somewhat inferior presence

Haruhi didn't reply kept everything normal even her voice.

"I don't know what you mean"

Kyouya's eyes shifted to her for a second but then he closed them for awhile but opened them again. And smirked, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose, returning to his usual habits.

Yuuki was sitting behind them, suddenly her head bobbed up.

"Haru!!!"

Haruhi turned around and sighed. It was a good thing this was a private plane. But she couldn't help but remember Honey when Yuuki did that. Naturally energetic but threatening when offended or angry.

"What now?"

"When we get there…I'll give you and four-eyes a tour around New York!"

"I don't really…want to" she tried to say in the nicest but also bluntness way possible.

"Not interested" Kyouya stated as he was reading a newly-picked up book.

"I hope you are all enjoying the trip" a voice said. Jin slowly went to them his face with a small smile.

"Hai, it is very relaxing" Kyouya said looking up from his book and flashing his usual merit-full smile.

"It's okay" Haruhi said trying to keep Jin away as far as possible. It wasn't really because she disliked him. But when he fixed his eyes on you it seemed like Kimiko Aoigiri herself was watching you. Otherwise though, Jin was actually very welcoming

"Before we get to our destination, would it be okay to everyone to have a stop over in China?"

"Yeah, I'll buy some souvenirs, that way I'll have Japanese and Chinese to bring to Kaname!" Yuuki said excitedly.

"I don't mind" Haruhi whispered.

"I'm looking forward to it" Kyouya replied.

**After a few hours…**

"Haruhi-sama and company please go ahead and explore for awhile…"

"Haruhi-sama and company, I'm not just a baggage here!" Yuuki complained

"You are overreacting" Kyouya said his book still in hand but not reading it. He pushed his glasses again nonchalantly.

"Shut up four eyes" Yuuki said in a dead voice

Haruhi just sighed at their attitudes. Suddenly someone grabbed her hand.

"Yuuki?"

"Haru, enjoy yourself even for just awhile" she grinned. Haruhi nodded.

They spent about 2 hours looking around for souvenirs and other stuff in the end everyone managed to buy something except for Haruhi.

Then they had lunch…

While they ate, Yuuki kept talking to entertain.

"And China was the place of settlement!"

"Don't you think we study that in school?" Kyouya said.

A vein popped on Yuuki's face. "FYI, I wasn't entertaining you, I was entertaining Haruhi!"

"I didn't know any of that." Haruhi said to lighten everything up.

**After lunch…**

"Ne Haru, won't you buy anything?" Yuuki asked carrying another plastic of souvenirs.

Haruhi shook her head in disapproval. Seeing Kyouya… also carrying a few items.

_Damn you rich bastards…_

She thought. It was unbelievable that rich people could spend that much even more hard to believe that she could spend that much as well.

Then as they walked something caught her attention…

On a table…it was full of flowers…specifically cherry-blossom flowers…

She raised her head and looked at the vendor.

"Um, why are you selling cherry blossoms?" wondering that they were in china now and cherry blossoms really weren't that popular as much as in Japan.

"I went to Japan once, young lady and these caught my attention" The vendor said in almost an incoercible but a bit understandable Japanese.

What caught her attention was a pair of two cherry blossoms each on a different thin string.

She touched them curious…and realized they were maintained that way...Recent memories and a certain someone flooded back to her as she caressed them.

"Would you like to buy it?" the vendor said.

"If you buy both I'll give it at half price"

Haruhi almost wanted to buy them. But she decided not to, what was the point anyway…

"No, thank you"

When they went someplace to sit, Jin approached them his face grave.

"It's very urgent Kimiko-sama has given me news that as soon as we get there, the wedding will commence immediately."

"I thought the wedding would wait for a bit more?" Kyouya wondered.

"Kimiko-sama didn't give me a lot of details"

**On the plane…**

"Haru, why didn't you buy the sakura necklaces?"

"No reason, just didn't feel like it" she said but her thoughts were elsewhere right now, and the growing uneasiness was returning.

**The next day…**

"Haruhi-sama, Kyouya-sama and Yuuki-sama we have landed, we expect to fly with all of you again, perhaps on your honeymoon" the pilot joked over the speaker.

Haruhi stuck her tongue out in disgust.

After that a limo came and picked them up...

"Kimiko-sama is on a plane right now, she will be joining us soon, not later than tomorrow" Jin said as he got of the phone.

**Main house…**

As they evacuated the limousine, a crowd of people were outside the vast mansion some were on the garden having tea. Some stood up and moved toward them.

There was a woman with brown hair and gold eyes.

"Haruhi-chan, I presume it's so nice to finally meet you"

Other people with a lot of different but others identical approached them.

With welcomes, hellos, etc.

Then a man with scorching red eyes and blond hair and a woman with the same scorching but light red eyes and with dark brown hair identical to Yuuki's came towards them. Haruhi recognized them instantly as Yuuki hugged them.

It was Kaien Kurosaka and Juuri Kurosaka, in short Yuuki's parents.

They greeted Haruhi and Kyouya pleasantly.

For the whole afternoon that they were there, all of them welcomed arriving guest and entertained the arriving, departing visitors.

Haruhi was forced to wear a formal dress, it was white with a gold sash on it and with silver flower earrings and her hair was partly curled.

Yuuki wore a very light pink dress her hair in a bun. Wearing sandals with long straps.

Kyouya wore a white tuxedo.

All of them tried to grin and bear everyone. Despite the things some of them say which were not always likable.

After the party each of them were given rooms.

As Jin was giving Haruhi around her 'suite' Haruhi picked up her cellphone and charged it, her father would be calling soon.

Her uneasiness was at another level tonight. So after a quick shower not paying attention to the luxurious bathtub. She went straight to bed.

Momentarily closing her eyes, her cell rang,

"Hello?"

"Haruhi" a voice said.

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

Sorry if I suddenly ended it…Somehow it became a bit dragging and once again a mistake on my calculations there'll be about 2 more chapters left. Since I just can't fit it all in one chapter…Sorry if it's a bit of a cliffhanger. I bet some people are wondering where the hell Tamaki is? Don't worry he'll be the main character in the next chapter.


	26. Important Flower

*Author's note*

People…I really don't know how long this will keep going on…with so little events but so many chapters. It's also the LAST DAY of the 5 day sembreak…and I wanna cry since I'm gonna be taking exams, checking assignments, having quizzes, activities, and seatworks and most importantly PROJECTS!!! So I wanna enjoy this last day of freedom. I'll be chained up again and not able to use the computer for awhile after this.

Chapter 26-Important Flower

"Haruhi" the husky voice repeated.

"Oto-san?" Haruhi said recognizing the voice immediately…

"How are you?" Ranka asked concern evident in his tone.

"Fine"

"I heard the wedding was moved to a sooner date, that old hag!"

"Tomorrow, evening"

"Haruhi, you don't have to do this, come back to Japan!"

"I've got to" she said convincing herself more than Ranka, she kept her voice dull.

"I found out from a co-worker, this job isn't important, I just want you back" he persisted. Although there was a part that wasn't true, the job was important ever since Haruhi's mother died, that job was more than a occupation, it was a part of him now…and he was willing to let it all go…But Haruhi realized that so she murmured into the phone…

"I'm okay, and I want to do this"

She heard a low but somewhat sarcastic chuckle.

"Fine, be that way…I guess I've only had one thing to say since the time I called…"

"That is?" Haruhi said with relief.

"Good luck and Do your best!"

"Yeah, thanks dad"

"Bye, take care of yourself" Ranka finally stated. Then the line went dead.

Haruhi nodded. And put the phone next to her on the table. Tomorrow was going to be a long long day.

**The next morning…**

Haruhi opened her eyes. All the lights were on…_What?_

And quite frankly this was turning out crazier and crazier. When she woke up she saw a man part of his face was covered by a hat but what was certain was that he was smirking…

Two girls, one wearing black shades, the other brown was on each side of him.

He put the hat to one of the girls and this was how crazy he exactly looked.

He had streaks of white hair. But he barely had wrinkles on his almost too white face, having ear piercing and rings on his finger, the man wore a long coat.

"Who…?" she couldn't even finish her statement.

"Paolo Lamborghini…famous designer and stylist, a pleasure to meet you miss" he said taking an elegant bow. The two ladies did the same…

"My lovely assistants, Angela and Anna"

"N-Nice to meet-" Haruhi tried to say but she ended up not finishing her words again.

"A pleasure as well, now please stand up, it's time to start!" Paolo said enthusiastically.

"Start…what?" this time she managed to finish but she was fully puzzled now…

"Why of course a…" he stopped in mid-sentence. Gave the two A's a signal…

"WEDDING LOOK FOR THE BRIDE!" they said in unison

Haruhi wanted to die after they said that.

**Moments later…**

Haruhi sighed…

"Um…Paolo-san, do I really need to wear this?"

"Essential!"

"Now, please try it on!" he said excitedly…Before she could protest Angela and Anna forcefully pushed her into the suite's bathroom…

Her eyes narrowed to what she would be wearing, this was her so-called wedding dress…

"So far so good" a cunning voice said.

"Obaa-sama" she said without turning around. It was less of an acknowledgement than it was a comment.

She went near Haruhi…behind her to be exact…and whispered near her ear.

"You're behaving better than expected, that's just right, because if you behave you will be treated like a princess"

Before leaving the room she said…

"Until you say 'I do' just stay put"

Haruhi didn't turn around, nor replied…

**Elsewhere…**

"Well…were…here…what now?" an impatient voice said.

"Leave it all to me" a confident voice said.

The others were left to wonder when they would see…

"Haruhi…" **a voice somewhere else said…**

"Kyouya fixed his tie one last time…" _I wonder what'll happen next. _He thought with interest.

**A few hours later…**

A soon to be married girl tapped the table impatiently…_Just when does he plan to…?_ She didn't even finish her thought because of her irritation.

And his soon to be husband was completely amused with her actions. The girl no scratch that…somewhat lady next to her was out of focus and completely irritated. It was indeed a sight to see for a usually so composed and calm person.

"Haruhi…" a voice so familiar both could identify it a mile away.

"-sama" it added at the last minute…but the clear, certain voice did not waver.

The person called turned around instantly…preparing her eyes for whoever was calling her. Hoping it was what she was waiting for.

It was only a waiter…his hair was a dark black…wearing a waiter's (formal) suit. He was very young despite his show of etiquette and graceful movements. Haruhi examined the man for awhile…then a slight smile showed on her recently bored face, after she looked at the waiter's deep eyes.

One of the waiter's so called eyes winked at her. That made her slightly chuckle…Handing her a glass of Carlo Rossi Red Wine…

_Ting…ting…ting…_a small but resounding bell rang from one of the other waiters' hand

"Branch is served" he proclaimed the others following his words…opened the covered plates, bowls and trays."

Then Haruhi's eyes became dead sharp as she noticed something she never tasted…and she was going to taste it now…on her plate…Maybe this was finally the day!

_Ottoro! _**(Fatty tuna or something remember the first episodes)**

Kyouya, of course who was next to her didn't miss any of the events that had just transpired. Although he wasn't fully aware of everything he had an idea. Especially about Haruhi's recent food menu issues that brought him something to be occupied with but not engrossed in…

"Ne, Kyouya-sempai?"

"What is it, darling?"

Haruhi wasn't pleased with the nickname but she let it pass…

"Why are we having a sort of reception before the wedding?"

"…?"

"Who knows?" he said honestly not knowing as well but not letting it be evident. Then he noticed a fault in her words…

"Are you that excited with the wedding?" he whispered in her ear.

"No way!" she said in a very loud but muffled whisper; to avoid anyone else but Kyouya to hear it clearly.

"Actually I can't wait for it" she suddenly added…in a louder voice this time…some people turned to them…

"We just can't wait for the wedding" Kyouya supplied. Flashing a smile…

She nodded… with fake agreeing. "Simply excited" _To ruin it _she added in her mind.

**After dinner…**

Kyouya took Haruhi's hand…_Eh? _She wondered.

Without saying anything he led her into the vast garden. It was filled with flowers, red and white roses, daisies; small and delicate Baby's breathe, and even rare chrysanthemums, But among all these foreign flowers stood a cherry-blossom tree.

Haruhi laid her eyes on that tree. At the same time that she fixed her eyes on it Kyouya let go…

"Among all these…" Kyouya started…Haruhi turned around but some part of her was still gawking at the cherry-blossom…

"Rare flowers, you chose a simple cherry-blossom…small and nearly dull-colored, why is that?" Kyouya gazed at her with a softer expression. Eyebrows slightly relaxed, Expressionless lips and almost (but not quite) smiling eyes.

That expression prevented her from trying to say even one word except…

"I…"

"I understand it all now" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"No matter what flower I give you, Rare or common, small or big, colorful or dull, or big or small….you'll always choose Tamaki's cherry blossom…" that was maybe the most merit less and honest sentence he had ever said.

Haruhi's eyes also narrowed but in a softer way as well…almost that of pity.

"Can you close your eyes?" Kyouya requested.

This time her eyes narrowed because of suspicion.

"I won't try anything, really…"

Right now Haruhi was confused so she didn't know if it was because of sympathy or the honesty she saw in Kyouya that night…that made her agree to it.

She heard a sort of click…and it seemed like Kyouya touched her hair.

"Okay, open them"

She opened them swiftly…Wondering what happened with her hair or about the clicking sound. Her hand traveled to her slightly fixed hair. A clip was on it…It had a sort of pattern…It was a full-bloomed sakura flower. Then she remembered something…It was the same clip she saw in China…

"I saw you gawking at this…I surrender…so just find happiness…" Kyouya said with a smile for only a few seconds…then he smirked…he ruffled Haruhi's hair…and went inside ahead.

She looked at his retreating figure. With the first time in her life (with Kyouya, I mean) relief…as she touched the Sakura one more time…

"I can't stand around here; I've got a wedding to go to!"

**Later at the evening…**

The wedding march played…as Kyouya waited in front of the altar trying to keep a serious expression…All relatives passed by…along with friends and co.

"Psst…four eyes!" Kyouya turned…he only knew one person who called him that…he was neither pleased nor annoyed.

"This won't go the way you want it" she muttered in a low voice….with someone next to her…holding her hand…a man with dark brown somehow red hair and scorched dark red eyes…

"Yuuki…we should go" the man said with a gentle expression.

_Must be the Kaname she's always yapping about…_he thought.

Then the march turned faster…as the bride…entered the room…All the people gaped at her…including 5 mysterious men…One fondly saying…

"Haru-chan's so beautiful!!!"

Another having a massive nosebleed…

From a distance they also admired the young girl.

Haruhi wore a white dress…sleeveless and the straps were made of beads…the whole dress had patterns of flowers sewn with the use of beads…the bottom part was wide…concealing the multi-colored jeweled…heeled doll shoes she was wearing…

The veil made her face a bit blurred but you could see the clear detailed make-up…a tint of light blue make-up and very light lipstick was on her petite lips. One thing that didn't quite match was the sakura flower she wore as a clip…in her wavier hair. Her eyes were wide open. But to those who knew her, like Yuuki, Kyouya knew there was more, the expression she had now was that of a battle that had to be won at all cost

Kyouya extended his hand, as the two of them walked to the front together.

At a higher floor…with a full view of everything below…a woman observed. with bathed breath…

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

A very very long chapter…this took me a long time to write…So sorry to those who waited…I've kept this going for so long…so I at least want to make sure that the remaining chapters won't exceed 2. I had a bad day at school today…And it was really frustrating. I guess I'm letting it all out here…


	27. The

*Author's note*

I don't wanna delay any longer…So this is really the last chapter. I'm not really sure if I'll put an epilogue but it'll probably be short. And I think I can put it all in this chapter instead. Well sorry if the last one was an annoying cliffhanger. But I just had to make it like that. I hope to everyone who actually is reading this, that you won't be disappointed with the results. So, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 27-The…

"We have gathered here today…" was all Haruhi caught in her ear before her attention was completely diverted somewhere else. Looking for something, anything that could stop this…

"Haruhi Fujioka and Kyouya Ootori" she managed to hear. Only a few more minutes before the words that would kill her would soon be said.

A few more words were read concerning about matrimony, its sacredness etc. Then the reader's eyes were on Haruhi. Looking her straight in the eyes, His piercing blue eyes focused on her reply to the words…

"Do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take Kyouya Ootori to be your lawfully wedded husband, to promise to love and support him, In sickness or in health, for rich or for poor, for better of for worse, forever?" **(Are those the right lines? I'm not really sure…)**

"I don't" she simply stated…The blue eyes widened to double proportions. And everybody started murmuring…Yuuki smiled…

**Up a floor…**

Kimiko heard her answer clearly and that made her rage almost uncontrollable. The priest looked up at her…and she signaled something…

**Back to them…**

"Then, um, do you Kyouya Ootori take Haruhi Fujioka to be your lawfully wedded wife to love and support her, in sickness or in health, for rich or for poor, for better or for worse, forever?" The minister tried to say in the calmest and orderly fashion he could at the moment.

"Of course…" Kyouya suspended his answer for awhile…

"I don't" pushing his glasses back again. And giving a faint wink to Haruhi, She smiled back.

"This is all a misunderstanding" a powerful voice said. It came from the upper floor of the church. Kimiko stood up laying both her hands on the reigns and looked down as if she were a queen dictating and commanding her servants and subjects.

"They are just both having a moment of confusion" she said with a faint smirk.

"In truth, they both want each other more than anyone can imagine" she continued as if the words were a fact.

"Isn't that just you and your ego, Kimiko-sama" the –sama seemed to be in a mocking mode. Kimiko sharply stared down…at the person who dared to insult her.

_Kurosaka, huh?_

Yuuki didn't react in any way to the death glare except a small smirk then she faced the priest.

"Sir, I believe many else oppose to this marriage, besides the two parties…"

The priest pondered on her words for awhile then proclaimed…

"To those who oppose to this union please raise your hand…"

Without hesitation Yuuki, Kyouya and Haruhi raised their hands…Then they turned around to observe the other guests. Yuuki's parents and Kaname were the first to raise their hands…Other's started murmuring…some raised their hands while others were still hesitant. With Kimiko, sitting back down, not making any move to raise her hand. Some people raised their hand when she was out of eyeshot. Only a few still kept their stubborn hands down.

"Thank you" the priest finished as everyone put their hands down as fast as they had raised them.

Then his attention was again on the almost couple. He smiled at Haruhi…

"Your refusal was very strong, why is that?"

"Nothing much"

Seeing that he couldn't get much more of an answer from her, Kyouya was next.

"Simple, it's merit less"

"We have gathered here today, for a wedding, so is there no wedding?"

"Obviously, yea-"

"THERE WILL BE A WEDDING!" A voice shouted in an outraged voice.

Kimiko was up and about again. She glared at the audience, as she resumed her position.

"My authority is stronger than any of these people; they will wed right now and here!"

_Old hag!_ Haruhi thought.

"Kimiko-san, if both parties do not agree and as do their parents or guardians don't then the wedding is without a doubt null and void. But it is true that if the guardians agree…"

"That isn't fair" Haruhi said.

"That is one law that they must change" Haruhi continued but it was in a whisper so only a few could hear

The priest sighed out of the stress and everything that was happening…

"Right now, only 95 people oppose to this marriage…For it to be as much as an authority, it must be 100 people all in all…"

"No way!" Yuuki retorted as Kaname went near her and held her shoulders together.

"Then the wedding can proceed!" Kimiko stated.

"No it won't" a different voice said. As someone stood on the door…Haruhi's eyes widened this time out of relief…as the person she was expecting for a long time stood at the door…

"I oppose to this marriage…" he said walking down the isle wearing a white suit. His attention on Haruhi

Kyouya smirked, Yuuki smiled at Kaname, Haruhi didn't speak nor look him in the eye, Kimiko glared.

"He's an outsider" she retorted

"That is true, but young man, what is the reason for this opposition?" the priest asked with curiosity overwhelming him more than his duties.

"Because, I'm in love with the bride" he said his eyes not leaving Haruhi for a second…Murmurs started again from the crowd.

And that forced Haruhi to look at him…

"I'm inquiring if she loves me too…"

"No comment…" Haruhi said right away.

"That still doesn't count...you still need a few more people to make it valid" Kimiko struggled, Trying not to lose momentum.

"We also oppose!" two voices almost the same said…

"Us too!" one other said…

Haruhi recognized those voices even with her eyes closed…as Hikaru, Kaouru, Mori and Honey approached them…They smiled at her…Haruhi thought she would never see them again.

"Haru-chan!!!" Honey said, Mori smiled and the twins winked in unison…

They heard a small and light sort of amused chuckle from the priest…as he cleared his throat…

"Then let's just say…there was never a wedding…"

Then from the upstairs room everybody heard a loud slam/bam of the door.

Some people out of boredom exited the room immediately…those distant relatives but some gave their congratulations and praised Tamaki for his courage and sincerity typically he accepted them graciously.

Then there was a time when only everyone in the host club was there…along with Yuuki and Kaname…after awhile Yuuki decided to leave and flashed Haruhi a thumbs up and a smile. Haruhi did the same without the wink though…

"Haru-chan, I missed you!!!" Honey said giving Haruhi a hug that literally knocked her out of her feet…and she and Honey fell to the ground…Luckily there was a thick carpet that cushioned their fall…

Haruhi wrapped her small arms around him…murmuring…

"Honey-sempai…"

Mori helped both of them up as he ruffled Haruhi's hair…Tamaki thinking it was finally his turn approached Haruhi…

"Haruh-"

Before he could continue the twins approached her…

"Haruhi!!!"

"We missed you!!!" They said in unison one more time before crying their eyes out.

"Geez…stop acting like babies!" she tried to sound strict…

Tamaki wanted to do his usual drama, and then decided to wait…

The twins were finished, Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai…

_That only leaves…_

"This was quite an interesting show you put up…" a voice said…

"Kyouya…"

Kyouya had his usual cool smile…as he was the second to the last to approach his almost-bride…but his eyes were focused on his pocket he seemed to be cupping for something…

"Here…" he slowly opened his palm…it revealed an object that was all too familiar to Haruhi…

It was none other than the stringed cherry blossoms that caught Haruhi's attention in China…

"Uh, thank you?" Haruhi wasn't sure how to reply…

"See ya…" as Kyouya walked away his silhouette barely visible in the sun.

**+-Flashback-+**

Yuuki approached Kyouya…

"Four eyes"

Kyouya didn't even turn around…

"What?"

"Take this…"

Not expecting anything important he extended his free hand…

He took a little peek…then couldn't help but ask…

"Why?"

Yuuki went ahead of her in boarding the plane…

"To test you, when the right time comes, will you give that to_ her_?

"What if I don't?"

"Then that just proves a whole new something…"

"_**All passengers please board…at once…"**_

The pilot said over the speakers…

**+-End of Flashback-+**

Then the other host club members looked at each other and all looked at their so-called 'king'

"Eh?" Tamaki said out loud…what was all the staring for?

"Haruhi…we'll look around…" Hikaru said making his way to the door with Kaouru at his tail…

"Um, I think I left my Usa-chan at the car we took…" Honey said dragging Mori away…

Haruhi looked at their direction, the twins wanting to explore? And Honey leaving his rabbit somewhere…that was strange…

Although Tamaki understood right away…he hoped Haruhi comprehended even a bit or else this was going to be harder…

"What's wrong with them, they're acting strange?" Haruhi said raising an eyebrow finally looking at Tamaki.

"You really don't get it do you" Tamaki said as he drew closer to her.

"Huh?"

"They wanted to give us time alone" Tamaki stated as he wrapped his arms around her…Haruhi froze…

"W-What are you doing?"

No reply…

"Hey, let go…"

Still no reply…not even a sound…

"Tamaki…"

She finally heard something that made her equally quiet…

"I missed you"

Without hesitation, she faced him…and buried her face…no more like to hide her face in his clothes…

"Are you going to cry on my shirt?" Tamaki joked with amusement…

Haruhi instantly raised her face…and her eyes narrowed…then childishly she stuck her tongue out…

Tamaki chuckled lightly…

"Can you close your eyes?" Haruhi asked unsure of her words…

Expecting something, as in that something, Tamaki obliged…then he felt something on his palm…wondering what was that he queried…

"Can I open them?"

"Yeah" Haruhi replied…

His eyes traveled directly to his palm…there was a cherry blossom…necklace? He instantly stared at Haruhi…

"It's not what you think"

"I didn't buy that" Haruhi said again…

"It was just something that Kyouya-sempai saw" Haruhi made an effort to explain…

"I just looked at it for awhile then maybe he-" it was cut off by a short kiss…as Tamaki already had the necklace on his neck…not breaking away he put the identical necklace on Haruhi's palm on her neck…as his hands stayed there…Haruhi was shocked then she ended up…

Blushing…out of shock and everything…

"I finally got you to be like that" Tamaki smiled…and winked…then he looked elsewhere maybe a bit embarrassed by his own actions…

"Ne, Tamaki-SEMPAI?"

"Eh. Why the sudden-" Tamaki didn't like the usual formalities…before Haruhi pressed her lips on his…in a strong but short kiss…Tamaki had streaks of blushed on his cheeks as he looked at Haruhi…his head down…

She had her tongue stuck out…

"Serves you right…

"That was payback"

"You sure got me there" Tamaki said…

Ending up here on this day when all this joking around would come again seemed so unbelievable…it was a long road…but maybe just maybe…this is finally (maybe not long but maybe not too short either…)

_**The happily ever after…**_

**+-END-+**

*Author's note*

It took a long time to write this, I started it out pretty early but I wasn't able to post it or finish it. It was a bit short on events and corny even I'll try to post the epilogue soon…it would give it a better ending I guess…well..see ya…sorry for the very very very very late late late late late late update…


	28. EPILOGUEthe happily ever after

*Author's note*

I decided to put an epilogue since well you know…I guess it will give a clearer ending…nothing too major will happen just explanations and the usual boring stuff that happens. Well I wonder how long I can manage to keep this long. Anyhow I hope it isn't too bad.

**EPILOGUE-THE HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

_**Pitter...Patter…**_

The raindrops kept falling nonstop on the window…Haruhi stared at the sky for awhile…

"It looks like its not going to clear up."

"Haruhi, you've got designations" Kyouya called.

"Coming"

**Elsewhere…**

"Can you schedule me a meeting with her this afternoon?" A frail old voice asked.

"We will get in contact with her, Kimiko-sama…"

**The Host Club is now open…**

"Haruhi-kun, we haven't seen you in awhile…"

"What have you been doing?" another asked.

Haruhi laughed sheepishly.

"Haruhi-kun…" the girl began again

"Is it okay if…"

**Other members are currently…**

"Tamaki-sama, the host club hasn't been open for a few days…what's been happening?" A regular of Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry about it, hime, that's all water under the bridge…" Tamaki took the girl's chin under his hand, and through the corner of his eye glanced at Haruhi.

"YOU GO OUT WITH ME!!!" he heard and maybe even everyone else did as well. It came from Haruhi's spot.

Tamaki's head literally turned automatically to Haruhi's direction.

In unison, the twins dropped their hands from each one's face and looked in that direction as well…

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, Mori looked at Honey, and Honey held his rabbit tighter and the strawberry on Honey's cake dropped to the floor. Honey didn't even realize it.

Haruhi was speechless at first but quickly regained her composure…

"Um, I don't think that's possible…" she began but stopped and her eyes traveled to the other host club members particularly Tamaki…

"Ah, that's right!" he quickly reacted.

"Why is that?" the girl was really determined.

"Because…" Haruhi tried to think of a reason…_C'mon…anything will do…_

"Haruhi, already has a girlfriend" a voice said as the double doors of the host club slowly opened and In went Haruhi's best friend.

"Are you saying you and Haruhi-kun are…?"

Yuuki approached Haruhi…

"Haru is my darling…" she gave Haruhi a hug…and whispered…

"Sorry about this, Haru…"

"You saved me at least…"

Everyone in the host club found it quit amusing except one jealous blond…

_Devil! How dare you touch my Haruhi!!!_

But his troubles weren't over yet…as he heard a light smacking sound…he wondered what it was and did his eyes pop out…

"A kiss!" he said out loud…

"Poor, Tono" the twins said in a low but still at the same time voice.

"Tsk, tsk, Poor Tama-chan!"

"It's just on the cheek" Kyouya stated…

"Yeah" Mori just agreed.

The girl lowered her head and didn't speak…Haruhi felt a little guilty…

"I'm sorry" she tried to comfort.

The girl slowly raised her head and put on a smile…

"It's okay, but, Haruhi-kun can I keep coming here?"

"I would be satisfied just to see your face…" she added.

Haruhi put on her amateur but award-winning smile and said.

"Always a pleasure"

And 'someone' just couldn't help but blush.

**After a few hours…**

**The Host Club is now closed…**

"Waah!!! Haru!!!" Yuuki squeezed Haruhi one more time before letting go…

"See you soon" Haruhi whispered.

Yuuki's eyes shot a glare at Tamaki…which made his whole spine shiver…

"Listen up Punk, you better take care of Haru, or else…" she didn't continue her sentence…

"You don't even need to tell me that" that was one thing Tamaki was certain about. _Just don't kiss her again…_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Yuuki realized something and at the last minute whispered something to Haruhi…

"Yeah, thanks"

"Sayonara!" she shouted energetically one more time.

**School gate…**

"Go somewhere?" Tamaki repeated.

Haruhi nodded…

"Just come with me" she grabbed his hand and that made Tamaki blush for an instant.

And they ended up at the place Tamaki once despised.

The Aoigiri Mansion…his face was too serious as he stared at it…so he couldn't help but ask…

"Why are we here?"

"Yuuki told me that Obaa-sama wanted to talk to me…"

Tamaki didn't reply…but he experienced emotion again after Haruhi surprisingly held his hand and they went together.

Before they knew it they were at the double doors of Kimiko's room.

Not wanting to intrude or anything Haruhi lightly knocked on the door…inside was a muffled voice.

"Come in"

**Elsewhere…**

Kyouya was in his limo…and he remembered some things, which were really (for someone like him) unworthy to remember.

His eyes, traveled outside to a cherry blossom almost loosing all its leaves…

Autumn was near…

**Somewhere…**

Hikaru and Kaouru were fixing up the things in the host club. They recently came from a round of the usual, 'which one is hikaru game?' and of course nobody got it right…and then something popped up into their mind.

"Why are we doing all the cleaning?" Hikaru asked his brother and Kaouru got the meaning…

"Tono is the one in charge of this!"

They lowered their heads in defeat, maybe this was the first time that their idiotic king had gotten away with it.

"Haruhi, must be happy…" Hikaru suddenly said.

"I'm sure she is" Kaouru replied

As they finished up the cleaning…the double doors opened…

"Nanase, are you here!?" a voice said opening the door in a rush.

A student walked in, a girl to be exact with pink hair and eyes. Then she noticed the brothers she paused for awhile then bowed her head…

"Ah, gomenasai"

Both weren't in the mood to really care…

"It's-" Hikaru was saying then stopped both thought of an idea.

"To make it up, let's play a game…" Hikaru began this girl seemed easy to order (just a bit) around and sometimes they were really this evil

"Eh, game?" the girl wondered.

"Miss, if you can guess who's Hikaru among us then we'll let you leave peacefully…"

"But I haven't even met you too…" the girl retorted.

"Is that a complaint I hear, from someone who just barged in?"

The girl froze…

**Back to Tamaki and Haruhi…**

"I'm sorry Haruhi and to you too, Tamaki-kun…" Kimiko began; she was in her bed…her hair disheveled and in a kimono…

The couple couldn't believe what they were hearing…

"Haruhi…" she began again as if to explain something…

"Hai?" Haruhi said just to respond even a little bit.

"Your mother was an amazing woman…"

Haruhi didn't even wonder about those words and nodded knowing it was correct.

"Ranioji, took care of her and loved her more than anything, if so he wouldn't be this indifferent after her death…" **(I dunno the spelling of his more 'male' name so sorry :)**

Tamaki felt like he didn't belong much into the conversation but just approved silently with everything.

"I wanted the best for my daughter so I pushed her, no forced her into a cruel future…"

"I hurt her so much…I hope she forgives me for that…" Kimiko's expression was truly a solemn one as she spoke.

"Oka-sama doesn't hold grudges against anyone…" Haruhi said remembering a bit from her memories and her father's compliments.

"Haruhi, do you mind if I tell you a story?"

Haruhi permitted it…

"Sit down, both of you please…" there were two chairs side by side…they sat down…

"Before I met your grandfather I did a lot of things…things inappropriate and everything just to get money…illegal things even, when men were chasing me and I was in a corner I thought I was done for then, I heard screams and complaints…My eyes were already closed so I slowly opened them to see what was happening…" she stopped to breath in and out and continued at a moderate pace.

"Yuuhi appeared extending his hand to my level with a gentle smile…I hesitantly took it…"

"I saw that the men were all beaten up…to my surprise he gave me a ride on his back and brought me to his house, no the right word would be mansion."

"He didn't seem like a rich young master, I got to know him we became best friends, I felt a lot of affection for him and one day he asked for my hand…we were barely adults"

"I accepted, but I was worried that his parents would definitely disapprove, although they were kind to me and welcomed me….His parents were glad actually…"

She lightly chuckled…

"They even joked that maybe I would put something useful in his head…"

"I was able to help a lot…we wanted to have a lot of children…his parents also wanted a lot of grandchildren…our first and last was Kotoko because his illness came so suddenly, he was hiding it from everyone…including me…to keep me from worrying…"

"After that, I just lost control, his parents were old and tired from everything so they left me in charge of the company…Kotoko was only three years old…I was glad that despite myself she remembered her father…"

"I guess I wanted Kotoko to meet someone like Yuuhi, someone that could help her and even save her the way he did; I just didn't realize that it was definitely your father." She confessed.

"So, please can you say sorry to Ranioji for me, Haruhi?"

"I'll pass it on, and he prefers 'Ranka' now, Obaa-sama…" Haruhi joked and everyone in the room found it quit amusing…

"I remember asking Yuu, what would you do if you lost me? I was just deadly curious…"

"He plainly said…maybe…I'll turn into a bi or something…"

Everyone tried to suppress a chuckle…

"Enough with my stories, I just want to ask you one thing?" Kimiko directed her attention to Haruhi again…

"Are you happy?" she continued...

"With, Tamaki-kun…?"

Haruhi didn't reply right away the corner of her eye was on Tamaki. He also waited for her answer in a tense manner…

"Of course…" Haruhi began and the two parties seemed to be able to breath easier.

"I wasn't finish…" Haruhi said noticing their relief…she opened her mouth momentarily not saying the last word right away next to the 'of course'.

"Duh" she said sticking out her tongue to Tamaki.

Tamaki childishly pouted…Kimiko felt amused in a non-eccentric way she said…

"Then, Tamaki-kun, prove how much you love my granddaughter…"

"Eh?" the couple said in unison…Tamaki was the first to get it…Haruhi just raised an eyebrow…

**At the host club…**

"Um, you're Hikaru-san" she pointed to Hikaru…and both were shocked that she had got it right on her first try…

Both said…

"How???"

She laughed lightly then said…

"Just guessing, sorry to bother you." And with that she went to the doors, bowed one more time, and was gone…

**Back to the scene…**

_**Tamaki smirked, Haruhi still didn't get it…without warning he slowly pressed his lips very lightly on Haruhi's…Haruhi blushed…she finally got it..**_

_**THE END…**_

*Author's note*

That's all, thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
